Adventure in a new dimension
by hore
Summary: Saya balik lagi,, maaf kemarin saya sakit jadi agak terlambat,, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf telah membuat kk sekalian menunggu fic saya ini (bagi kk yang beneran nungguin sih)...
1. Chapter 1

**adventure****in****a new****dimension**

**naruto masashi kishimoto**

**summary: saat perang shinobi hampir berakhir, Madara yang saat itu telah terperangkap jutsu penyegel dari Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang membuat Naruto terlempar ke dimensi lain. Namun, dengan usaha terakhirnya ia bisa menemani kekasih tercinta sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia harus jujur tentang hal tersebut.**

**Warning: OC, OOC, typo, gaje, pasaran, dll… mokuton!naruto/ not jinchuriki!naruto/strong and smart!naruto/dll.**

**A/N: Sebelum membaca saya mau memberi tahukan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu. Di fic ini Hinata tidak mencintai Naruto, dan yang menyelamatkan Naruto saat invasi Pain adalah Ino Yamanaka. Di fic ini mereka juga sudah pacaran alias menjadi sepasang kekasih. Nah segitu aja dulu, maaf mengecewakan bagi para NHL sekalian... selamat menikmati...**

**W**

**W**

**W**

Perang, kata itu adalah sesuatu yang didalamnya terdapat begitu banyak penderitaan. Segala hal tentang keburukan dunia dapat dijumpai didalamnya. Dan hal itulah yang terjadi pada saat ini. Dimana seluruh pejuang diterjunkan untuk melawan keburukan seseorang yang berasa dari masa lalu dan dibangkitkan kembali untuk melancarkan rencana masa lalunya.

Begitu banyak pejuang shinobi yang telah gugur demi mempertahankan kebebasan mereka yang ingin direbut oleh sang musuh, dan demi mengalahkannya kelima desa besar bersatu dan menghilangkan semua perselisihan diantara mereka.

Dan sekarang ditengah-tengah medan perang tersebut terdapat sekumpulan shinobi yang tengah mengelilingi sesosok manusia yang awalnya telah mati tapi dihidupkan kembali dengan harapan mampu mengalahkan musuh besarnya dimasa lalu seperti sebelumnya saat mereka bertarung.

Tapi, kenyataan yang menghampiri mereka membuat mereka semua menunduk dalam saat melihat sosok yang dijuluki dewanya shinobi tengah terbaring tak berdaya setelah mendapatkan serangan yang sekaligus jutsu penyegel dari musuh besarnya.

Ia yang saat ini memang hidup namun tak sesempurna musuhnya, ia yang dihidupkan dengan kinjutsu ciptaan adiknya dan musuhnya dihidupkan dengan kinjutsu ciptaan sang pertapa pencipta dunia shinobi yang dijuluki rikudou sennin. Sungguh perbedaan yang sangat jauh walaupun adiknya juga mendapat julukan dewa shinobi karena pengendalian cakra yang sangat sempurna tentu saja berbeda dengan sang pertapa yang mampu mengendalikan kehidupan serta kematian.

Kini dengan perlahan kertas-kertas yang membentuk tubuh sosok yang menjadi pembentuk desa shinobi itu mulai terkelupas dan melayang terkena henbusan angin panas, sosok bernama Hashirama Senju tersebut terbaring ditengah kumpulan manusia yang sebagian besar berasal dari desa Konoha, dan sebagian lagi berasal dari keempat desa besar lainnya yang memang mengagumi sosok Hashirama karena sejarah hidupnya. Disamping kanan Hashirama ada cucu beliau bernama Tsunade Senju. Dan disamping kirinya ada sang adik tercinta Tobirama Senju.

"panggilkan aku Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Hashirama lemah, dan segera saja salah seorang dari mereka berlari ke arah tempat pertarungan antara dua orang pemuda dengan seorang pria.

Pemuda pertama berambut pirang namun tertutupi oleh sebuah energi bewarna oranye yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, mata bepupil vertikal bewarna merah dan wajahnya terdapat tiga buah coretan dimasing-masing pipinya. Ia mengenakan sebuah jubah yang terbentuk dari chakra dengan corak garis-garis disetiap sisinya. Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, seorang shinobi ceroboh disetiap misinya. Dan dengan patnernya yaitu Kurama, seekor bijuu terkuat di dunia shinobi dengan julukan Kyuubi.

Naruto sekarang tengah berjuang bersama sahabat, rekan, sekaligus rivalnya dulu semasa masih genin. Uchiha Sasuke, itulah namanya. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut emo yang mencuat kebelakang dengan gaya pantat ayam, dengan pakaian kimono putih jepang dan celana hitam dengan pita menghiasi pinggangnya serta pedang kusanagi yang berada digenggamannya.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah menyerang pria yang menjadi musuh mereka, pria yang menciptakan perang ini dengan memanipulasi pikiran seseorang untuk mencapai tujuannya. Pria tersebut merupakan pemimpin klan Uchiha di zamannya, yang saat itu masih berperang sebelum akhirnya ia berdamai dengan Hashirama dan membangun desa yang sampai sekarang bernama Konoha.

"Naruto..." teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Naruto segera menoleh dan menemukan seseorang yang ia perkirakan berasal dari Konoha, terlihat jelas dari rompi jounin yang dipakainya.

"ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat orang tersebut telah sampai disampingnya. Sementara orang yang ditanya masih sibuk untuk mengatur pernafasannya hingga kembali normal.

"kau... dipanggil Shodaime-sama!"

"baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" ucap Naruto sembil menoleh ke arah orang yang dimaksud, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto saat mendengar namanya disebutkan olehnya.

"kau pikir aku ini lemah, cepatlah! Aku akan menahannya selama mungkin." Balas Sasuke yang sedikit tak terima bahwa ia dikhawatirkan oleh sang rekan.

"baiklah, ayo! Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Sasuke, apa kau yakin bisa menahannya?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"aku yakin." Jawab Sasuke dan kembali melesat maju.

Sementara Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah shinobi tadi dan mengangguk, seakan mengerti shinobi tersebut juga mengangguk sebagai balasan dan keduanya pun berlari menjauh dari medan pertempuran meninggalkan Sasuke.

'aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Sasuke.' Batin Naruto sebelum menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

**W**

**W**

**W**

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan Naruto segera memasuki kerumunan tersebut dan berdiri disamping ayahnya, Minato Namikaze. Mendudukkan dirinya Naruto kemudian menatap Hashirama yang masih terbaring dengan hanya setengah tubuhnya yang masih tersisa memperlihatkan dua buah kaki berwarna putih pucat yang menjadi korban dari jutsu tersebut.

"Naruto, aku memanggilmu untuk menyerahkan masa depan desa Konoha padamu!" seakan menggerti semua orang disana menundukkan kepala mereka bahkan ada yang tak sanggup hingga menitikkan air matanya.

"apa maksud anda, Shodaime-sama. Bukankah baa-chan masih menjadi Hokage?" tanya Naruto polos membuat mereka yang tengah bersedih menjadi sedikit sweatdrob, Minato yang mengerti keadaan ini berinisiatif untuk berbicara dengan Naruto.

"maaf, Shodaime-sama. Sebelum hal ini berlanjut izinkan saya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto."

"silahkan, Yondaime!"

"Naruto, sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas semua ini. Sebenarnya pikiran dan kepekaanmu terhadap dunia aku segel dengan segel khusus klan Uzumaki." Ucap Minato membuat semua orang kecuali Naruto terlonjak kaget. 'disegel?' batin sebagian dari mereka.

"apa maksudmu, tou-chan?" tanya Naruto yang kini menoleh ke arah wajah ayahnya.

"disaat kau akan menjadi jinchuriki, aku telah memikirkan semua hal tentang masa depanmu. Kalau orang lain mengetahui akan kejeniusanmu mereka akan dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa dirimu adalah anakku dan membuatmu menjadi target dendam mereka atas perbuatanku. Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengubah nama margamu dan menyegel pikiranmu, seharusnya yang membuka segel ini adalah Jiraya-sensei. Namun, mengetahui bahwa beliau telah meninggal sebelum kau mencapai umur yang telah ditentukan beliau tidak bisa membukanya. Dan sekarang tou-san yang akan membuka segel itu dan memberikan sedikit pengetahuan tou-san tentang strategi dan tehnik-tehnik tou-san padamu." Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya Minato langsung membentuk segel tangan yang amat banyak dan rumit dengan sangat cepat dan menyentuhkan telapak tangan kanannya dikepala Naruto.

"tahan sedikit, ini akan sedikit sakit!" Naruto mengangguk dan Minato menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

"**kokoro no fuin"** setelahnya sebuah cahaya muncul di kepala Naruto membuatnya sedikit meringis, saat proses pembukaan selesai Minato menjauhkan telapak tangannya dan kembali berdiri ditempatnya semula.

"baiklah, waktuku tidak banyak. Naruto aku akan memberikan seluruh kemampuanku kepadamu, karena kekuatanku tidak boleh lenyap dari dunia ini..." perkataan Hashirama segera dipotong oleh Tobirama yang kini mulai mengerti maksud sang kakak saat ini.

"tunggu dulu, nii-sama. Kau tidak akan memakai jutsu itu, kan?"

"tidak, Tobirama. Aku akan tetap menggunakannya untuk menambahkan kekuatan tempur kita melawan Madara, aku yakin dengan kejeniusan Namikaze dan kekuatan Uzumaki dia pasti bisa menyeimbangkan kekuatanku." Tobirama menghela nafas sebagai tanda ia mengalah, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah keinginan seorang Hashirama Senju ketika melihat raut wajahnya saat ini.

"baiklah, lanjutkan!" Hashirama mengangguk dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"aku akan menggunakan sebuah kinjutsu penukar yang aku pelajari dari Mito Uzumaki..." mendengar marga istrinya disebut Minato seolah terhempas oleh sebuah ingatan tentang jutsu tersebut.

"tapi, shodaime-sama. Bagaimana dengan Kyubi yang ada dalam tubuhnya?" tanya Minato yang membuat Hashirama mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap pria tersebut.

"kau mengetahui jutsu itu, Yondaime?" Minato mengangguk tanda meng'iya'kan.

"tentang hal itu, aku sudah memikirkannya. Semua bijuu harus bebas sesuai dengan tujuan mereka diciptakan. Mereka akan menjadi penyeimbang bagi dunia ini dengan kau yang akan membebaskan mereka, Naruto. Dengan bantuan kalian semua tentunya." Hashirama menatap wajah mereka semua sebelum menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang tengah tersisa dada ke atas.

"waktuku sudah hampir habis, setelah jutsu ini selesai aku akan mentransfer Kyubi pada Yondaime. Dan sisanya aku serahkan padamu, Naruto!" sementara Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya, setelah segel di pikirannya terbuka dia telah mengerti semua ucapan Shodaime tersebut. Dan kini ia tengah membicarakan hal tersebut dengan patnernya, Kurama.

'apa kau menyetujuinya, Kurama?' tanya Naruto melalui pikiran.

**'tak apa, Naruto. Setelah bebas aku akan tinggal di Konoha bersamamu dan kita bisa melindungi desa itu bersama!'** Naruto yang mendengar jawaban tersebut kembali bersemangat dan berjanji mereka akan terus bersama melindungi desa Konoha.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk kepada Hashirama membuat pria yang sedikit tua itu tersenyum, Hashirama kemudian melakukan segel tangan yang tak kalah banyak dan rumit dari segel tangan yang dilakukan Minato barusan serta dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari pada sang Yondaime Hokage itu, setelah menyelesaikan ia lantas mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah perut Naruto, Naruto kembali meringis namun berhasil ia tahan sampai proses tersebut selesai.

"selanjutnya, Yondaime!" ucap Hashirama dan disambut dengan positif oleh Minato yang mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang anak.

**W**

**W**

**W**

Setelah seluruh proses selesai dan tubuh Hashirama menghilang dan digantikan oleh tubuh lain yang mereka kenal dengan nama Zetsu putih yang sepertinya telah mati, mereka semua menundukkan kepala mengenang sang Hokage Konoha dan dewa dunia shinobi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto orang pertama yang mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap kepala mereka semua yang masih tertunduk satu persatu.

"sekarang waktunya kita kembali berjuang, kita akan membuktikan bahwa pengorbanan teman-teman kita, keluarga kita, dan rekan-rekan kita tak akan sia-sia." Ucapan Naruto tadi membuat mereka mengangkat kepalanya memandang pemuda itu. "kita lanjutkan perjuangan mereka, kita lindungi apa yang mereka lindungi hingga kita mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan." Ucap Naruto tegas yang membuat semangat mereka kembali membara.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat pertarungan dan melihat sahabatnya yang masih menahan Madara walau telah terpojok, yang lainnya juga mengikuti arah pandang pemuda Namikaze yang biasa dipanggil menggunakan marga Uzumaki tersebut.

"KITA MAJU KE MEDAN PERANG DAN PULANG MEMBAWA KEMENANGAN..." teriak naruto membuat mereka semua membalas dengan teriakan yang lebih kencang, kecuali para Hokage dan beberapa wanita yang termasuk sang kekasih pemuda itu yang memilih tersenyum.

"YEAAHHH..."

Mereka semua lantas berlari ke arah tempat pertempuran dengan dipandu oleh Naruto yang berada paling depan barisan dengan didampingi sang kekasih pirangnya yang berada disamping kanan dan para kage dibelakang serta seluruh shinobi yang tersisa mengikuti dari belakang para kage tersebut.

**W**

**W**

**W**

Sementara Sasuke tengah kewalahan menghindar dan menangkis serangan dari Madara hingga memperoleh banyak luka gores dan beberapa diantaranya lumayan parah. Ia terus menghindar dari gudoudama yang dilemparkan oleh madara.

Hingga akhirnya ia terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang, tapi berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto yang baru saja sampai diikuti shinobi-shinobi dibelakangnya.

"kau tak apa, Sasuke?"

"hn." Naruto sweatdrob seketika mendengar jawaban dari rekannya itu tapi tak terlalu ia pikirkan sebab Sasuke memang seperti itu.

"Sakura, bisa tolong Sasuke?" ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan tubuh Sasuke ke arah Sakura yang langsung diterima oleh murid dari Godaime Hokage tersebut. Sebelum pergi terlalu jauh Sasuke sempat mendengar perkataan Naruto dan hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan darinya.

"arigatou, Sasuke. Sisanya serahkan padaku!"

**W**

**W**

**W**

"Uzumaki Naruto, menyerahlah! Semua telah berakhir, terimalah kekalahanmu!" ucap pria yang tengah melayang tersebut dengan angkuhnya memandang shinobi-shinobi dibawahnya yang bagaikan semut kecil.

"tidak akan, selama jiwa ini masih melekat aku tidak akan menyerahkan dunia ini kepadamu." Jawab Naruto dengan nada tinggi alias berteriak.

"kau hanya mengulur waktu, Uzumaki." Balas orang bernama Madara tersebut.

"minna, mari kita buktikan padanya bahwa dengan kita bersatu tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kita!" bukannya menjawab Naruto justru berteriak kepada para shinobi yang tersisa yang membuat mereka kembali bersemangat.

"yeah…"

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis pirang disampingnya dan tersenyum yang kali ini senyum lembut bukan cengiran.

"Ino, bisakah kau menghubungkanku kesemua shinobi!?" Tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh sang gadis. Ino kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke kening Naruto dan menutup mata memulai jutsunya.

'minna…'

Seluruh shinobi terdiam mendengar seseorang berbicara di pikiran mereka semua yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang telah dihubungkan oleh Ino.

'aku memiliki sebuah rencana. Tapi, berdasarkan kekuatan musuh… tingkat keberhasilannya sangat rendah.' Ucap Naruto di pikiran semua shinobi termasuk ketiga kage yang tersisa.

'jelaskan, Naruto!' balas Hokage kedua.

'aku akan menyegelnya dengan mokuton dan aku ingin kalian mengalihkan perhatiannya selama aku mempersiapkan segelnya. Apakah kalian sanggup?' Tanya Naruto kembali.

'kami siap, Naruto.' Jawab seorang shinobi dari desa Iwa.

'baiklah, aku butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit.'

'tak masalah. Kami akan menahannya, aku bangga padamu anakku.' Kini Minatolah yang menjawab membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

'arigatou, tou-san.' Jawab Naruto, 'baiklah, minna. Ayo kita menangkan perang ini!' lanjut Naruto kepada semua shinobi membuat mereka berteriak, walau ada beberapa yang hanya mengangguk ataupun bergumam pelan.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya perlahan dan di wajahnya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah coretan hingga kedua kelopak mata dan keningnya tercoret, tak hanya itu kedua iris biru shappirenya pun berubah menjadi merah.

"ayo, minna. Kita mulai!" seru Naruto lantang dan semua shinobi langsung melesat maju kecuali Naruto yang mempersiapkan jutsunya, Ino yang menemani kekasihnya, Sasuke yang masih dalam proses pemulihan, dan Sakura yang mengobati Sasuke.

"TOU-SAN, KEMARILAH!" teriak Naruto kembali memanggil Minato yang sudah bersiap dengan jutsunya tapi segera dibatalkan karena mendengar teriakkan Naruto. Dengan segera Minato menghilang dengan jutsu hirashinnya dan muncul didepan Naruto.

"ada apa, Nar..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto segera menikam perut Minato dengan tangan kanannya dan kemudian menarik sebuah cakra berwarna merah hingga cakra tersebut melesat keluar membentuk seekor musang dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai.

"**kau terlalu lama, Naruto." **Ucap musang tersebut dengan suara beratnya.

"ah, maaf, Kurama. Aku kan sudah bilang, semua perlu proses hahaha..." balas Naruto yang disertai tawa kecil diakhir perkataannya. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Minato yang masih terbatuk akibat bijuu yang berada ditubuhnya keluar, seandainya ia masih hidup maka kehidupannya akan berakhir seketika saat bijuu bergelar Kyuubi tersebut keluar.

"apa Tou-san baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari Minato sebagai jawabannya walaupun masih terbatuk-batuk.

"ya, uhuk... uhuk... tou-san baik-baik saja." Jawab Minato setelah batuknya mereda.

**W**

**W**

**W**

sementara ditempat para shinobi aliansi saat ini masih menyerang Madara dengan jutsu-jutsu mereka, tapi tak satu pun yang berhasil mengenainya karena Madara sendiri menghindar dengan terbang kesana-kemari. Kesal karena selalu menghindar Madara pun memutuskan menyerang balik dengan menembakkan salah satu gudoudama dipunggungnya ke arah aliansi.

DUARR

"arghh..."

"arghh..."

"arghh..."

Ledakan pun terjadi saat gudoudama tersebut bersentuhan dengan salah satu shinobi yang mengakibatkan beberapa shinobi didekatnya ikut terkena dampak ledakan hingga tewas.

"tetap fokus, MINNA." teriak salah seorang dari aliansi yang dilihat dari pakaiannya ia berasal dari Kirigakure, dan shinobi-shinobi yang tadinya melihat ke arah kawah hasil ledakan gudoudama tadi pun mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah shinobi yang berteriak tadi.

Kembali para shinobi aliansi menyerang Madara dengan bermacam-macam jutsu yang mereka miliki hingga sebuah teriakkan menghentikan mereka dan membuat mereka menoleh untuk melihat pelaku teriakan tersebut yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"MINNA, AKU SUDAH SIAP. SEKARANG MUNDURLAH!" Teriak Naruto yang saat ini berdiri di atas kepala Kurama sang Bijuu berekor sembilan.

Para shinobi pun mundur sesuai perintah Naruto kecuali para Hokage edo tensei yang berdiri disamping Kurama.

"Naruto, sekarang kita harus berbuat apa?" tanya Hokage ketiga disamping kirinya. Naruto menoleh kepada Hiruzen setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari orang tua yang dulu hingga sekarang dianggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri.

"sekarang kita hanya perlu memojokkannya, Sandaime-jiji! Baiklah, ayo mulai, para Hokage!" jawab Naruto dengan berteriak pada kalimat terakhirnya dan ketiga Hokage yang terseisa hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dengan serempak mereka berempat melakukan segel tangan dan kemudian menyerukan nama jutsu mereka bersamaan.

**"suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu"**

**"doton: doryuudan no jutsu"**

**"mokuton: mokuryuu no jutsu"**

**"fuuton: fuuryuudan no jutsu"**

Empat naga tercipta dari empat elemen yang berbeda. Tobirama Senju dengan naga air, Hiruzen Sarutobi dengan naga tanah, Naruto Uzumaki dengan naga kayu, dan Minato Namikaze dengan naga angin. Namun, sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mereka.

**"raiton: kirin"**

Tiba-tiba langit yang tadinya cerah berubah mendung, awan hitam menutupi birunya langit dan dari awan-awan hitam tersebut kilatan petir bermunculan hingga akhirnya sesosok naga petir muncul dari balik awan dan terbang menuju seorang pemuda yang mereka kenal sebagai keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Naruto dan ketiga kage edo tensei dan berdiri disamping Yondaime Hokage, Minato. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di atas Kurama, dilihatnya sang sahabat yang juga melihat ke arahnya dan kemudian berucap.

"kau melupakanku, Naruto." ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah musuh dengan naga petir yang terbang dibelakangnya.

"aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu, Sasuke." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, "baiklah, ayo para Hokage!" lanjutnya setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah musuh yang masih terdiam menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar.

Ketiga Hokage mengangguk sementara Sasuke hanya bergumam, setelah itu kelima naga elemen tersebut mulai melesat maju dan menyerang Madara dari berbagai arah. Tapi, Madara yang kini telah menjadi Rikudou dengan mudah menghindarinya. Tak jarang ia menggunakan jutsunya untuk menghalau serangan dari kelima naga tersebut tapi setelah terkena serangan kelima naga itu kembali utuh seperti sebelumnya, hal itu membuat Madara berdecih.

Madara yang sibuk menghindar hingga tak menyadari Kurama dan Naruto mendekat ke arahnya, hingga saat Kurama berhenti sebuah bijuudama tercipta didepan wajahnya yang mengarah kepada Madara.

**"bijuudama"**

Seakan instingnya berteriak tanda bahaya madara segera menoleh dan langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk membalik arah bijuudama tadi dengan jutsunya.

**"sinra tensei"**

Gelombang kejut tiba-tiba menghantap bijuudama tersebut yang membuat bijuudama itu kembali ke arah Kurama yang dengan sigap membloknya dengan kesembilan ekor miliknya dan mementalkannya ke arah utara hingga meledakkan sebuah gunung kecil.

Tak menghiraukan gunung kecil yang telah hancur Kurama ikut menyerang menggunakan kesembilan ekornya tapi lagi-lagi masih mampu dihindari oleh madara.

**w**

**w**

**w**

Sementara itu para aliansi dan Hokage edo tensei hanya menonton sambil mengendalikan naga mereka masing-masing, beberapa shinobi hanya mampu memandang takjub ke arah pertarungan sesekali berbisik memuji kekuatan kedua belah pihak.

Tapi, tidak bagi gadis pirang pucat ini. Didalam hatinya ia hanya berdoa demi keselamatan sang terkasih, karena setelah ayahnya yang gugur terkena juubidama ia tak punya keluarga lagi selain pemuda pirang itu.

Mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari memandang khawatir ke arah pemuda yang telah lama mencuri hatinya, pemuda yang hanya dengan menahan moncong ular kuchiyose milik orochimaru dihutan kematian saat ujian chuunin dulu telah berhasil mencuri hatinya hingga sekarang. Bukan karena sosoknya saat itu yang mampu merebut perhatiannya, melainkan sifatnya yang saat itu menahan hingga rela dimakan oleh ular kuchiyose tersebut hanya demi melindungi kedua rekannya yang saat itu tengah terpojok.

Namun kali ini berbeda, tak hanya satu atau dua rekan yang ia lindungi. Tapi beratus-ratus shinobi yang saat ini tengah dilindungi olehnya. Sosok yang dulunya ceroboh, bodoh, dan konyol. Kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang ksatria yang berperang demi melindungi apa yang pantas dilindungi, melihatnya yang saat ini berjuang membuat perasaannya semakin meninggi.

"kita lakukan sekarang!" sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang dulu sempat dicintainya, atau lebih tepat memujanya bersama sang sahabat musim seminya, Haruno Sakura.

"baiklah, ayo para kage!" seru Hokage kedua membuat kedua Hokage edo tensei yang lain mengangguk begitu pula dengan pemuda emo yang tadi berbicara.

**W**

**w**

**w**

kembali ke arena pertarungan, keempat naga elemen, air, tanah, angin, dan petir yang seolah mendapat perintah batin. Mereka langsung menyebar keempat arah mata angin dan kemudian berbalik kembali ke arah musuh.

Melihat hal tersebut Naruto segera mengendalikan naga kayunya ke atas dan melesat cepat seperti keempat naga lainnya menuju satu titik yaitu... Madara.

"Kurama, sekarang!" ucap Naruto sambil melihat Kurama yang langsung mengarahkan kesembilan ekornya ke arah Madara melalui bawah kaki sang musuh.

**"aku tahu." **

Dengan segera Naruto melakukan segel tangan sambil tetap berkonsentrasi untuk mengendalikan naganya, setelah segel tangan selesai ia langsung melompat ke arah Madara. Tapi dengan cepat Madara mengetahuinya membuat dirinya dengan sigap menghalau laju Naruto dengan jutsu gelombang kejut.

**"sinra tensei"**

Gelombang kejut dengan cepat menghancurkan naga tanah yang melindungi Naruto dan salah satu ekor Kurama segera mengambil Naruto dan melesat ke arah Madara yang saat ini tengah terkejut.

**"fuinjutsu: gijutsu tekina kankyo shirusutorippu"**

Seketika di telapak tangan kanan Naruto muncul sebuah kanji yang kemudian menyentuh permukaan dada Madara, sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi membuat Naruto, keempat naga yang tersisa, dan kesembilan ekor Kurama terpental jatuh.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Wush

Sebuah sapuan angin menghantam para aliansi membuat mereka semua menutup mata. Tak lama kemudian sapuan angin beserta debu yang menyertainya menghilang memperlihatkan ketujuh bijuu lainnya yang telah keluar dari tubuh Madara dan menyisakan tubuh Madara yang kembali seperti sebelumnya, yaitu rambut hitam sepunggung dan celana hitam panjang tanpa baju atasan. Sosok Madara tersebut masih melayang yang perlahan kakinya berubah menjadi debu dan bertebaran. Kemudian delapan sosok terlihat keluar dari tubuh madara satu persatu, dan saat kedelapan sosok tersebut menyentuh tanah kedelapannya berubah menjadi kedelapan bijuu yang telah digabungkan menjadi juubi oleh Madara.

"aku... Tak akan membiarkanmu... bahagia, UZUMAKI..." teriak Madara diakhir kalimatnya, dengan cepat kedua matanya berubah menjadi EMS dan langsung melakukan segel tangan.

**"kinjutsu: jigen no opunrain"**

Naruto yang masih berusaha berdiri itu memandang penasaran ke arah Madara, 'jutsu apa yang akan digunakannya?' pikir Naruto. Namun tak sempat Naruto berdiri tiba-tiba saja sebuah lubang cacing muncul disampingnya dan menghisap tubuh Naruto.

"apa ini? UWAAA..."

**w**

**w**

**w**

**TBC**

oke... Itu dia, maaf bila mengecewakan dan memotong seenaknya. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi itu keinginan alur cerita dan keinginan author juga hahaha...

Selanjutnya saya mau membicarakan masalah jadwal update nih... Rencananya saya mau update sekali seminggu... Dan hari jum'at lah yang menjadi jadwal update.

Itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan dichapter ini.. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya... HAHAHA...


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku... Tak akan membiarkanmu... bahagia, UZUMAKI..." teriak Madara diakhir kalimatnya, dengan cepat kedua matanya berubah menjadi EMS dan langsung melakukan segel tangan.

**"Kinjutsu: jigen no opunrain"**

Naruto yang masih berusaha berdiri itu memandang penasaran ke arah Madara, 'Jutsu apa yang akan digunakannya?' pikir Naruto. Namun tak sempat Naruto berdiri tiba-tiba saja sebuah lubang cacing muncul disampingnya dan menghisap tubuh Naruto.

"Apa ini? UWAAA..."

**W**

**W**

**W**

**Naruto masashi kishimoto**

**Summary: Saat perang shinobi hampir berakhir, Madara yang saat itu telah terperangkap jutsu penyegel dari Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang membuat Naruto terlempar ke dimensi lain. Namun, dengan usaha terakhirnya ia bisa menemani kekasih tercinta sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia harus jujur tentang hal tersebut.**

**Warning: OC, OOC, typo, gaje, pasaran, dll… mokuton!naruto/ not jinchuriki!naruto/strong and smart!naruto/dll.**

**Pair: Nanti dulu.**

**Sebelum membaca saya mau menyampaikan terima kasih atas saran dan dukungan dari minna semua, dan untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang belum sempat terjawab akan saya jawab sekarang: 1. masalah tempat Naruto terlempar mungkin akan terjawab dichapter ini, jadi silahkan dibaca saja. 2. masalah Ino, apakah akan ikut atau tidak akan diberi gambarannya dichapter ini. mungkin hanya itu saja untuk sekarang..**

**Selamat menikmati...**

**W**

**W**

**W**

Semua shinobi menatap waspada lubang yang diciptakan oleh Madara. Namun, kewaspadaan semuanya segera terganti dengan raut wajah tak percaya melihat lubang dimensi tersebut secara cepat menghisap Naruto.

"NARUTO..."

Para aliansi seakan tersadar begitu mendengar teriakan dari seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang telah melompat ke arah lubang dimensi tersebut.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka tersebut terus saja melompati batuan-batuan akibat dari berbagai serangan jutsu. Tapi, secara tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Dan saat ia menoleh bisa dilihatnya bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke, sahabat dari kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku Sasuke? Naruto sekarang dalam bahaya." ujarnya setengah membentak, tapi tak ditanggapi oleh pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke!" teriaknya lagi sambil terus mencoba melepaskan pegangan kedua tangan pemuda itu dibahunya.

Setelah begitu banyak perlawanan yang dilakukan Ino hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan mulai terisak, Sasuke yang mengetahui hal tersebut segera melepaskannya dan membiarkan Ino terduduk sambil menangis lumayan kencang.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang dan langsung memeluk sahabat sedari kecilnya itu untuk menenangkannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap lubang dimensi itu dengan datar, tapi batinnya saat ini mulai tak tenang memikirkan sahabat pirangnya yang entah akan selamat atau tidak. Tak berbeda dari ketiganya itu, semua aliansi mulai khawatir terutama Minato, Hiruzen, dan Tsunade yang memang dekat dengan Naruto. Mereka kini mulai berharap semoga Naruto dapat mengatasinya.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Sementara didalam lubang dimensi, kini Naruto tampak berpikir keras untuk mencari cara agar dapat keluar. Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak menemukan satu pun cara yang efektif untuk keluar dari lubang dimensi tersebut. Tak ada, kecuali...

'Tidak ada cara lain.' dengan kecepatan tangannya ia melakukan segel tangan hingga sebuah patung mirip dirinya yang terbuat dari kayu muncul dari balik punggungnya.

**"Mokuton: mokubunshin no jutsu"**

Patung kayu yang tadi masih menyatu dengan punggungnya segera melesat keluar dari lubang dimensi tersebut meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lembut seraya membatin.

'Gomen, Ino. Aku harus meninggalkanmu, mungkin kita akan bertemu dilain tempat.'

Dengan perlahan ditutupnya kedua iris matanya yang telah kembali menjadi biru shappire, dan dengan tersenyum ia perlahan menghilang ditelan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Seluruh shinobi aliansi yang masih menundukkan kepalanya tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan teriakan seseorang yang kini menunjuk ke arah tepat dilubang dimensi yang menelan Naruto.

"LIHAT ITU!"

Semua yang mendengar teriakkan tersebut sontak menoleh dan begitu terkejutnya mereka begitu melihat sesosok pemuda pirang melesat keluar dari lubang dimensi yang semakin mengecil hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Begitu pemuda pirang itu mendarat, ia langsung mendapat sebuah serangan berupa pelukan dari seorang gadis yang sama pirangnya tapi sedikit pucat.

"Ba-baka... a-aku mengira... Hiks... Ka-kau tak akan... Hiks... Kembali...hiks..." Naruto tak bisa menahan diri agar tak tersenyum begitu melihat Ino yang kini rewel sambil memukul pelan dadanya dan menahan tangis.

"Gomen, apa aku membuatmu khawatir?"tanya Naruto walau ia sudah mengetahui jawaban yang akan diterimanya, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikannya saja.

"Tentu saja, baka. Kau... Walau pun segelnya dilepas kau masih tetap baka." jawab Ino setengah membentak membuat Naruto tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Semua shinobi mendekat dan mengelilingi mereka berdua, tak ingin mengganggu moment keduanya yang seperti melupakan mereka. Seakan dunia ini hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua.

"Ehemz..."

Seakan tersadar Ino langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu, dihadapan semua orang ia berpelukan dengan Naruto. Ya, walaupun mereka sudah pernah melakukannya sesaat setelah invasi Pain berhasil digagalkan tapi itukan hanya shinobi Konoha saja yang melihat. Namun, sekarang seluruh shinobi kelima desa besar tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah melihat sebuah pertunjukan, dan itu membuatnya marah sekaligus malu karena yang menjadi pertunjukan itu adalah dirinya.

Saat ia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tadi dipeluknya ia kembali tersulut emosi melihat pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tak berdosa. Oke, memang setelah segel dipikirannya dibuka kekasihnya itu memang jarang atau malah tak pernah menyengir seperti biasa, ia hanya akan tersenyum sebagai ganti dari cengirannya itu dan hal itu memang membuatnya jadi sedikit lebih keren dimatanya. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa Naruto yang sekarang lebih keren dibandingkan sebelumnya dan mungkin ia akan kerja ekstra untuk menjaga agar kekasihnya itu tak diambil orang. Apalagi sekarang ia telah menjadi pahlawan besar setelah berhasil menyegel Madara, bisa saja gadis-gadis di Konoha atau diseluruh nagara yang ada didunia shinobi ini terpikat padanya.

"Naruto, bisa berbicara sebentar!" lamunan cantik seorang Ino Yamanaka segera kandas begitu mendengar suara yang berasal dari Nidaime Hokage yang telah memasang wajah yang sangat serius.

Sementara Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan, dan keduanya yang diikuti oleh Sandaime dan Yondaime segera menjauh dari kerumunan. Sempat ia melihat Naruto yang juga memasang wajah serius hingga membuatnya agak cemas karena baru kali ini ia melihat raut wajah Naruto seserius itu. Berharap tak terjadi apa-apa Ino segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir segala pikiran buruk yang sempat hinggap di otaknya dan lebih memilih berpikir positif.

'Mungkin hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat.' pikirnya.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Naruto dan para kage edo tensei berhenti saat merasa mereka sudah lumayan jauh dari tempat aliansi, mereka berempat kini berdiri saling berhadapan dan memasang wajah serius. Keheningan tercipta untuk sesaat, tapi segera dipecahkan oleh Naruto yang sejak awal memang telah memikirkan apa yang akan dibicarakan para kage dengannya.

"Baiklah, aku memang bukan yang asli." ucapnya jujur yang membuat para kage kecuali Nidaime menunduk sedih, kecurigaan mereka ternyata benar.

"Dan menurut perkiraanku, kau hanya mendapat 85% dari seluruh cakra yang dimilikinya saat ini. Apa aku benar?" tanya Nidaime datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dan jangan lupa senyuman yang masih tercetak diwajahnya walau terkesan sedikit memaksa.

"Naruto yang asli berharap dengan cakra yang diberikannya aku bisa menemukan cara untuk bisa membuatnya kembali ke dimensi ini, walau aku pun tak yakin dengan hal itu." para kage mengangguk sebagai respon mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan.

"Aku yakin kau belum mengetahui tentang elemen mokuton secara penuh? Dan jika begitu, kau bisa mempelajari gulungan yang ditinggalkan Hashirama-nii dikantor Hokage. Gulungan itu terdapat di samping kanan kantor ketika kau masuk, tepatnya berada dibalik lukisan fuin yang terpajang disana. Semoga itu bisa membantumu." jelas Nidaime yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan dua kage lainnya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, sudah saatnya kita pergi." ucap Yondaime yang seakan menyadarkan mereka yang tadinya sempat mengalami keheningan.

"Apa itu artinya aku tidak bisa melihat Tou-san lagi?" Minato tersenyum mengdengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh putranya itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, anakku. Dan saat itu tiba kita akan kembali menjadi keluarga yang utuh." jawab Minato yang mencoba menenangkan dan sepertinya berhasil karena Naruto kembali menciptakan senyuman lembut.

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke tempat aliansi untuk berkumpul. Dan saat mereka tiba, semua shinobi tampak kembali sibuk. Semua shinobi kecuali kage kelima desa dan Orochimaru, tampak lalu lalang mencari korban jiwa atau pun korban yang terluka untuk disembuhkan atau dimakamkan.

"Baiklah, Orochimaru. Sekarang kau bisa melepas jutsu ini!" ujar Sandaime Hokage atau lebih tepatnya perintahnya kepada Orochimaru. Tanpa membalas Orochimaru segera membuat segel tangan dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

**"Kuchiyose: edo tensei: kai"**

Cahaya kemudian menyinari ketiga kage terdahulu, Minato kini menoleh menatap Naruto yang sedang menahan tangis.

"Jangan bersedih,Naruto!" tak ada jawaban membuat Minato memasang senyum kecut, "Satu hal yang selalu ingin kuucapkan padamu, Naruto..." dengan sengaja ia menggantung ucapannya agar dapat melihat reaksi Naruto yang akhirnya menatap dirinya. "Selamat ulang tahun, anakku." lanjutnya membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lebih lama, setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Arigatou, Tou-san." ucapnya lirih tapi masih bisa didengar semua yang ada didekatnya, para penonton pun seperti tersentuh hanya tersenyum melihat hal tersebut, bahkan Orochimaru pun tengah tersenyum amat tipis hingga samar-samar tak terlihat.

"Akan ku ceritakan pada ibumu bahwa kau sudah besar dan sepertinya akan memiliki pendamping." ucap Minato kembali dengan sedikit menggoda Naruto sambil melirik seorang gadis pirang pucat yang tengah berlalu lalang membantu teman-temannya yang lain, Naruto cemberut mendengar ucapan menggoda dari Minato. Namun, hal itu tidak lama. Karena dengan cepat ekspresinya berubah menjadi tersenyum.

"Ya, katakan pada Kaa-san. Aku telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan seperti Tou-san, aku tidak lagi memilih-milih makanan dan tidak hanya memakan ramen, aku selalu mandi untuk menyegarkan badanku dan tidak pernah mengonsupsi alkohol... Atau pernah sekali mencobanya saat perayaan keberhasilan mengalahkan Pain. Dan soal gadis..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya dan memilih melihat gadis pirang pucat yang sekarang baru disadarinya telah menjadi kekasihnya. "Sepertinya aku telah memilih gadis yang tepat menurutku." lanjutnya mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Minato tersenyum melihat putranya, dengan tubuh yang menghilang perlahan ia masih memandang putranya dan memberikan cengiran yang kemungkinan ia turunkan pada putranya.

"Akan kusampaikan semua itu pada Kaa-san mu, pasti ia akan sangat gembira mendengar anaknya telah tumbuh besar..." itulah ucapan terakhir yang didengar oleh Naruto karena tubuh ayahnya yang telah sepenuhnya menghilang, begitu pula dengan dua kage lain.

Naruto masih setia dengan senyumannya kamudian semakin mendekat ke arah para kage kelima desa. Raikage tersenyum memandangnya, hal itu juga diberikan oleh Mizukage, Kazekage, dan Tsuchikage. Tapi, berbeda dengan Hokage, Tsunade. Ia langsung mendapat jitakan keras dikepalanya dan ditambah dengan bentakan.

"Kenapa kau minum sake, umurmu baru tujuh belas tahun sekarang dan itu berarti kau masih belum cukup umur untuk mengkonsumsi sake, bocah." itulah ceramahan Tsunade yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hehehe... Aku tidak tahu akan hal itu, Baa-chan." balas Naruto masih dengan tawa garingnya membuat kage lain terkekeh geli.

"Ne, Baa-chan. Aku ingin menemui para bijuu dulu!" ucap Naruto lagi dan mendapat anggukan dari Tsunade dan kage lainnya.

Dengan segera Naruto melompat ke arah sembilan bijuu yang saat itu tengah mengobrol ria.

"Wooii... kurama..." teriak Naruto mengalihkan perhatian semua bijuu kepadanya.

**"Ahh... Naruto, perkenalkan saudara sesama bijuu yaa... Walau kau sudah mengenal mereka. Baiklah dimulai dari ekor satu Shukaku, ekor dua Matatabi, ekor tiga Isobu, ekor empat Son Goku, ekor lima Kokuou, ekor enam Saiken, ekor tujuh Choumei, ekor delapan Gyuuki, dan aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi. Aku ekor sembilan Kurama." **seru Kurama memperkenalkan kedelapan bijuu lainnya yang berdiri mengitari Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku patner Kurama. Salam kenal." Naruto membungkuk kepada semua bijuu diakhir perkenalannya, " Dan maksudku mendatangi kalian adalah untuk membicarakan tentang masa depan kalian. Aku akan memberi tugas pada kalian sesuai dengan tujuan kalian didunia ini, aku akan menyebarkan kalian disetiap negara dan mungkin tidak semua. Oke yang pertama Shukaku, kau akan ku tempatkan di Sunagakure. Apa kau keberatan?"

**"Hahh... Tidak, terima kasih." **Naruto mengangguk mendengar jawaban Shukaku, selanjutnya ia menoleh kepada Matatabi.

"Yang kedua Matatabi, kau akan kutempatkan di Kusagakure. Apa kau keberatan?" Matatabi hanya menggeleng sebagai balasan dan membuat Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Yang ketiga Isobu, kau akan kutempatkan di Kirigakure. Apa kau keberatan?" sama seperti Matatabi, Isobu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yang keempat Son Goku, kau akan kutempatkan di Iwagakure. Apa kau keberatan?" Son Goku menggeleng seperti bijuu sebelumnya.

Dan seterusnya mereka ditempatkan oleh Naruto didesa yang berbeda agar dunia shinobi menjadi seimbang. Kokuou yang ditempatkan di pulau Uzu, Saiken yang ditempatkan di pulau Nagi, Choumei yang ditempatkan di Takigakure, Gyuuki yang ditempatkan di Kumogakure, dan Kurama di Konohagakure. Dan mereka semua pun setuju, akhirnya Naruto kembali berbicara mengenai persetujuan yang akan mereka lakukan dengan seluruh desa yang disebutkan tadi.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat aliansi berkumpul terdapat seseorang yang memiliki dua kulit yang berbeda, sebelah kanannya manusia dan sebelah kirinya mahluk hitam legam. Dua iris matanya juga berbeda, iris kanannya merah bertomoe sedangkan iris kirinya ungu berpola riak air.

Sosok itu adalah Obito Uchiha, orang yang menyatakan perang kepada kelima negara besar. Tapi, setidaknya itu dulu. Karena sekarang ia hanya sebuah boneka yang dikendalikan oleh bawahannya sendiri, yakni... Zetsu hitam yang kini mengendalikan tubuhnya secara penuh.

"Sepertinya rencanaku telah gagal, tapi setidaknya aku akan menunggu hingga hari yang dinanti-nanti itu terjadi. Khu... Khu... Khu..." gumam Zetsu yang disertai tawa liciknya.

Memutuskan untuk melihat pasukan aliansi sebentar sebelum kemudian menghilang dengan cara yang seperti tertelan mata kanannya sendiri.

**W**

**w**

**w**

#Dua hari kemudian#

Setelah merewat shinobi-shinobi yang terluka dan memakamkan shinobi-shinobi yang telah meninggal, akhirnya kelima kage memutuskan untuk kembali ke masing-masing desa dan memutuskan untuk tetap menjaga aliansi dan kedamaian pun telah tercipta.

Pemuda pirang yang saat ini berdampingan dengan seorang gadis bersurai sama dengannya, yakni Ino Yamanaka. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan begitu mendengar celotehan kekasihnya itu. Mulai dari awal perang di garis pantai hingga kekhawatirannya saat melihat pemuda itu tertelan lubang dimensi.

"Ne, Naruto-kun..." mendengar panggilan baru dari kekasihnya pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Apa... Apa kau akan meninggalkan 'kami'?" mendengar pertanyaan tersebut sontak membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung.

"'Kami'?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Namun, yang ditanya malah menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia mengusap perutnya yang masih datar sebagai isyarat untuk Naruto, dan Naruto yang kini berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cerdas langsung mengerti maksud gadis pirang pucat tersebut dengan kedua manik shappirenya yang membulat.

"Ma-maksudmu?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata karena terkejut dengan kenyataan yang mendadak itu. Sementara Ino yang melihat Naruto mengerti maksud isyaratnya itu hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Berapa bulan?" tanya Naruto lagi, tapi kali ini lebih keras membuat beberapa rekannya mendengar dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Berapa bulan apanya, Naruto?" ujar Kiba yang berada disamping Hinata dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-a..." dengan cepat Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto dengan mata sharingannya yang kini aktif.

"Jangan berbohong, dobe. Aku mendengar semuanya, dan aku juga melihat ada cakra lain didalam tubuh Yamanaka itu." seketika muka Naruto berubah pucat pasi sementara Ino merah padam begitu mendengar penuturan Uchiha terakhir itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan temannya yang lain, mereka semua sangat terkejut hingga Lee yang akan melompat pun tergelincir batang pohon dan terjatuh begitu mendengar bahwa Ino...

"APA..." teriak teman-teman rokie kecuali Sasuke, Naruto, dan Ino.

"Kau harus menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kami, Naruto." ucap Sakura sambil menyatukan kepalan tangan kanannya dengan telapak tangan kirinya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi. Dan perjalanan pun dilanjutkan dengan Naruto yang mengeluarkan keringat dan Ino yang masih memerah.

**W**

**w**

**w**

*Di lain tempat*

Sementara itu di tengah lebatnya hutan terdapat sesosok pemuda tergeletak tak berdaya, sosok bersurai pirang itu terkapar dengan berbagai macam luka ditubuhnya. Ia hanya mengenakan sebuah celana hitam yang terkoyak sebatas lutut, tanpa mengenakan baju atasan.

Tak lama setelah itu muncullah dua orang ANBU dari dahan pohon, kedua ANBU tersebut segera mendarat saat mereka melihat tubuh tak berdaya sosok itu. Saat mereka membalikkan posisi tubuhnya yang sebelumnya tengkurap menjadi terlentang, alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat wajah sang pemuda yang amat mirip dengan pemimpin mereka.

"Neko, kau laporkan ini kepada Hokage! Aku akan membawa pemuda ini ke rumah sakit." ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Ha'i"

ANBU Neko pun menghilang dengan shunshin setelah mendapat perintah dari ANBU seniornya yang bertopeng anjing. Sementara ANBU dengan kode nama Inu segera memapah tubuh si pemuda dan ikut menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih.

Disebuah desa yang sangat damai bernama Konohagakure, desa dengan shinobi dan kunoichi tangguh. Dibawah kepemimpinan seorang Hokage, desa tersebut berkembang sedikit demi sedikit. Para penduduknya ramah-tamah dan pemimpin mereka yang bijaksana.

Sang Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Dengan segala usahanya ia berusaha mengerjakan setumpuk demi setumpuk lembaran-lembaran yang harus diperiksa dan ditandatanganinya. Saking asiknya mengerjakan tugas, tiba-tiba sebuah kepulan asap putih muncul didepannya dan perlahan terlihat seorang ANBU bertopeng kucing dari kepulan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato tanpa basa-basi.

"Lapor, Hokage-sama. Kami menemukan seorang pemuda dihutan dengan ciri-ciri mirip seperti anda." terang ANBU neko membuat Minato membelalak matanya.

"Maksudmu dia seorang Namikaze?" tanya Minato kembali untuk memastikan.

"Saya tidak tahu, Hokage-sama."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi!"

"Ha'i"

ANBU kembali menghilang dengan shunshinnya menyisakan seorang Minato yang tampak kembali bekerja sambil memikirkan tentang pemuda yang ditemukan itu.

#Sore harinya#

Dengan langkah cepat Minato menyusuri koridor rumah sakit Konoha, disampingnya tampak sang istri Kushina Uzumaki atau sekarang adalah Kushina Namikaze tampak kesulitan menyamakan lajunya dengan sang suami karena perutnya yang membuncit.

"Minato, bisakah kau pelankan langkahmu. Aku kesulitan disini" ucap Kushina sambil tetap berjalan dengan tangan kanan memegang pinggulnya.

Mendengar ucapan istri tercintanya tengah kesulitan ia pun berbalik menghadap istrinya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Gomen, Kushina. Apa kau lelah? Apa kau ingin beristirahat? Atau kau ingin pulang?" mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari suaminya membuat Kushina memberi tanda sayang dikepala Minato, orang-orang disekeliling mereka berdigik ngeri melihat hal tersebut. Namun, beberapa diantara mereka hanya bersweatdrob melihat shinobi terkuat Konoha kalah telak dengan istrinya.

"Aku ingin pulang saja!" jawab Kushina dengan nada cuek sambil berbalik badan. Minato sendiri yang masih mengelus kepalanya pasca mendapatkan tanda sayang istrinya hanya mampu mengangguk, digenggamnya tangan kanan Kushina dan mereka menghilang dengan menyisakan kilatan kuning.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Sementara di Konoha seminggu setelah perang berakhir, semua penduduk tampak bekerja sama dalam hal pembangunan. Semua shinobi diliburkan dan ikut membantu perkembangan desa, tapi hal itu tak hanya berlaku bagi desa Konoha saja. Kelima desa besar dan desa-desa kecil pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Diatas monumen Hokage tengah berdiri seorang pemuda pirang, ia menggunakan pakaian yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya ia memakai jaket berkerah tinggi berwarna oranye dan hitam, tapi kini ia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos berlengan panjang yang ditutupi dengan sebuah jubah merah berlambang Senju dan Uzumaki dipunggung jubah tersebut, tak lupa dengan celana panjang berwarna merah dengan garis-garis hitam disisi luarnya.

Kenapa lambang Senju dikenakan olehnya? Itu karena keputusan Hokage dan didorong dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya adalah kekuatan Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Dan karena kemampuan mokuton adalah milik clan Senju maka Naruto pun diangkat menjadi anggota clan. Namun, mengapa marga yang digunakan masih tetap Uzumaki? Hal itu dikarenakan Naruto masih menghargai marga yang memang telah digunakannya sedari ia terlahir, dan membuatnya sulit untuk mengganti nama marganya. Jangan lupakan bahwa ia yang sekarang adalah sebuah 'bunshin' dan tak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusan Naruto yang asli kecuali hal itu memang diperintahkan oleh si asli itu sendiri.

Kembali kepada Naruto yang masih setia berdiri memandang desanya. Surai pirang miliknya melambai tertiup angin dan diikuti dengan lambaian lembut jubah merahnya, ia menatap lembut pemandangan desa Konoha. Dimana semua orang kini saling membantu satu sama lain, seperti apa yang diharapkannya dari kata 'damai'.

Menengadah menatap birunya langit, ia tersenyum merasakan semuanya berakhir bahagia. Walau pengorbanan yang dilakukan tidak sedikit, tapi itu sepadan dengan hasil yang mereka peroleh.

Grebb

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat sepasang tangan melingkar diperutnya, dan dapat dirasakan dibahu kanannya tenah ada kepala seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Rambut pirang pucat milik sosok itu melambai menggelitiki pipinya yang masih berlukiskan tiga pasang kumis kucing yang semakin menipis.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" tanya sosok tersebut sesaat setelah tak merasakan respon dari orang yang dipeluknya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memandang pemandangan desa. Bukankah saat ini desa sangat damai?" sosok yang tadi dipanggil Naruto itu melepaskan kedua lengan yang melingkari perutnya dan berbalik menghadap sosok wanita yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Inilah impian para leluhur, Ino. Kedamaian yang sesungguhnya. Kedamaian yang diinginkan mereka yang berkorban. Semoga kedamaian seperti ini akan terus terjadi, walau aku tidak ada disini untuk menjaganya." lanjut Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap desa Konoha dan dengan lengan kanannya yang ia lingkarkan di pinggang san terkasih. Ia tersenyum melihat satu persatu tiang berdiri kokoh, mengabaikan Ino yang kini mengerutkan keningnya memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi yang menurutnya aneh.

Keheningan menghampiri mereka. Naruto yang sibuk menikmati pemandangan, dan Ino sibuk dengan pikirannya. Keheningan masih berlanjut sampai seseorang berpakaian ANBU dan bertopeng ular datang menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi, disini kalian berada." ucap ANBU tersebut, Naruto yang sejatinya telah mengetahui kedatangan ANBU tersebut hanya tersenyum sementara Ino terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan ANBU tersebut yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Apa kau ingin menikmati pemandangan desa juga, Sasuke?" ucap Naruto sembari berbalik menatap ANBU yang kini melepas topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajah rupawan pemuda keturunan Uchiha.

"Hn, tidak. Aku disini untuk menyampaikan pesan Hokage. Kau disuruh menghadap sekarang, Naruto!" jawab Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sembari berucap.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, masih banyak urusan yang harus aku urus." ucap Sasuke yang kini telah menjabat sebagai ketua ANBU semenjak perang berakhir.

Sesaat setelah perang usai Sasuke segera disidang untuk menentukan hukuman apa yang pantas untuknya. Tapi berkat penjelasan dan beberapa bukti dari Naruto yang dibantu pemuda cerdas keturunan Nara, ia bisa mendapat hukuman ringan yaitu mengabdikan diri kepada desa dengan menjadi ANBU dan dipasangi segel fuin didada kirinya untuk mengantisipasi kalau ia kembali berhianat.

Naruto menggeleng kecil menghapuskan pikiran-pikiran masa lalunya, menatap Ino yang sedang menatap dirinya khawatir. Ia tersenyum sebagai balasan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kalau bagitu, aku pergi dulu! Kalau kau mau menunggu, tunggu aku di rumah! Jaa." ucap Naruto yang kemudian hilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih.

Ino masih menatap tempat Naruto berdiri barusan, ia penasaran 'Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto sedikit mencurigakan?' batinnya.

Tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal negatif ia memutuskan pulang ke rumahnya dan Naruto. Rumah yang ditinggali mereka semenjak mereka pulang dari medan perang, sebenarnya ia yang memaksa Naruto untuk tinggal bersamanya dengan alasan ia kesepian dan Naruto pun mengiyakan begitu mendengar alasannya itu.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Berdiri didepan tiga orang dan dua ANBU Naruto memasang wajah serius begitu melihat wajah-wajah ketiga orang tua itu.

"Jadi?" ucapnya menghilangkan suasanan hening diruangan seluas sepuluh meter persegi itu.

"Ehemz..." dehem Tsunade membuat kecanggungan kembali menyapa mereka. "Uzumaki Naruto, kami memanggilmu untuk menyatakan bahwa kau akan menjadi Hokage selanjut..." dengan terpaksa Tsunade menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan ia pun mengerti arti isyarat tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsunade, sementara kedua tetua yang lain masih terdiam menyimak pembicaraan Hokage.

"Aku tidak pantas menjadi Hokage. Tapi, aku bisa menyarankan Kakashi-sensei untuk menjadi Rokudaime Hokage." semua bingung mendengar perkataan Naruto. Homura, salah satu tetua desa langsung emosi mendengar penolakan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Apa alasanmu menolak perintah Hokage?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin, namun kembali tenang begitu mendapat perintah Tsunade untuk duduk kembali.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak pantas menjadi Hokage." jawab Naruto tenang dan kemudian menatap serius ke arah Tsunade, "Dan, Baa-chan. Bisakah aku meminjam gulungan mokuton?" lanjut Naruto membuat Homura kembali tersulut emosi.

"Untuk apa, HAH?" bentak Homura yang kembali berdiri.

"Tenang, Homura. Dan Naruto bukankah kau sudah diberikan pengetahuan tentang tehnik-tehniknya?" balas Tsunade membuat Naruto mengangguk.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi, Nidaime-sama menyarankan untuk mempelajarinya lebih lanjut, karena ada beberapa jutsu yang belum ku ketahui secara sempurna."

"Hm... Kalau memang ini permintaan Nidaime-sama, aku akan mengabulkannya. Tapi, masalahnya kami tidak mengetahui letak gulungan itu disembunyikan." ujar Tsunade dengan nada sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengenai hal itu kalian tenang saja, Nidaime-sama telah memberitahukan letak gulungan itu berada." semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kedua tetua pun tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, tak lama kemudian Tsunade pun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah, kalau kau mengetahui letaknya silahkan!" jawab Tsunade dan mendapat tatapan heran dari kedua tetua.

"Tsunade..." dengan cepat Tsunade memotong perkataan Koharu.

"Kalian tak tahu apa-apa, jadi diamlah!"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Naruto kemudian membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan menyisakan keheningan di dalam ruangan tersebut, ketiga orang yang duduk disana tampak berpikir dan sesaat kemudian ketiganya menghela nafas bersama.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Berjalan menyusuri lorong kantor Hokage sesekali Naruto membalas sapaan beberapa shinobi yang melewatinya, tak terasa bahwa ia telah berdiri didepan pintu ruang Hokage dan dengan satu tarikan nafas dalam dibukanya pintu tersebut.

Tak ada seorang pun didalam ruangan itu, tapi Naruto dapat merasakan beberapa cakra yang diketahuinya adalah beberapa ANBU yang memang menjaga ruangan Hokage agar tak dimasuki sembarang orang.

"Aku kesini atas persetujuan dari Hokage, kalau kalian tidak percaya kalian bisa tanyakan langsung kepada beliau." hening, tak ada yang menjawab tapi Naruto yakin dengan itu para ANBU tak akan berani mengganggu.

Segera saja ia melangkah kesisi kanannya dan memang benar, didinding itu terdapat sebuah gambar lingkaran fuin. Tak ingin membuang waktu dipindahnya gambar tersebut dan tampaklah sebuah fuin pendeteksi cakra dan hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang yang cakranya sama dengan sipencipta fuin.

Dengan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya, Naruto langsung memfokuskan aliran cakranya ke fuin tersebut. Hingga seberkas cahaya muncul dan setelahnya fuin tadi menghilang menampilkan sebuah ruang persegi empat yang hanya sebatas empat meter persegi dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah gulungan yang diyakininya adalah gulungan peninggalan Shodaime Hokage.

Setelah mengambil gulungan tersebut ia lantas berjalan ke arah pintu, tapi sebelum melangkah keluar Naruto menyempatkan diri berhenti dipintu dan berkata tanpa menoleh.

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian." dan ia pun keluar dari ruangan Hokage meninggalkan kesunyian tempat tersebut seperti sebelumnya.

Setelah keluar dari kantor Hokage, Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah Ino. Dalam perjalanan ia mendapat banyak sekali sapaan dari penduduk yang dilewatinya dan sesekali menerima pemberian mereka yang berupa sayuran atau buah-buahan.

"Tadaima." serunya begitu memasuki kediaman Yamanaka.

"Okaeri, Naruto kenapa kau lama sekali." jawab Ino yan baru keluar dari dapur. Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha... Etto, kan aku ada pertemuan dengan Hokage. Oh ya, apa yang kau masak hari ini? Dan ini, aku diberikan oleh beberapa orang tadi dijalan." ucap Naruto dan kemudian menyerahkan beberapa kantung berisikan sayuran dan beberapa macam buah.

Ino hanya menerima kantung tersebut tanpa menjawab apa-apa, dan segera membawa kantung belanjaan tersebut kedapur untuk dimasukkan kedalam lemari pendingin.

Sementara Naruto mengikuti dari belakang dan langsung mendudukkan diri dikursi meja makan yang telah terhidang beberapa macam makanan di atas meja.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ino menyusul Naruto dan duduk didepannya, mereka pun memulai acara makan siang mereka dengan hikmat dan tenang.

"Ino, setelah ini aku mau ketempat Kurama. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto ditengah kegiatan menyantap makanannya yang berupa sup miso ramen. Sementara Ino yang mendengarnya segera menghentikan acara makannya secara tiba-tiba membuat Naruto was-was.

"Aku... Aku ikut." jawab Ino dengan nada imut sambil memandang Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Naruto yang mendengar nada yang Ino gunakan hanya menelan ludah, pasalnya ia kenal nada itu. Nada yan hanya digunakan Ino ketika menginginkan sesuatu alias ngidam.

"Ba-baiklah, sekarang lanjutkan makanmu!"

Setelah perbincangan singkat mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka dalam kesunyian hingga mereka selesai.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Sesuai janji Naruto mengajak Ino untuk menemui Kurama yang berada di hutan belakang monumen Hokage. Selama perjalanan Ino tak henti-hentinya berceloteh ria tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan Kurama nanti, dan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan menganggik dan tersenyum sangan miris tak lupa dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajahnya begitu mendengar salah satu perkataan Ino.

"Asyik... Aku akan bertemu Kurama. Hm... Apa yang akan aku lakukan yaa? Ahh, aku akan memintanya untuk menggelinding ditanah seperti anjing atau menyuruhnya meniup Naruto hingga terbang. Aku sudah tidak sabar. Ayo, Naruto lebih cepat jalannya!"

'Hah... Sungguh malang nasibku, Kami-sama.' ucap Naruto dalam hati selama perjalanan.

Masih asik berceloteh hingga tanpa Ino sadari mereka telah sampai diatas monumen Hokage dan dengan segera Ino berlari memasuki hutan yang berada dibelakang monumen tersebut hingga akhirnya sampai disebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas dan ditengah padang rumput itu terdapat seekor rubah raksaksa yang tengah tertidur.

"Ohayou, Kurama." sapa Ino begitu ia tiba didepan moncong Kurama, tak ada rasa takut dihatinya saat berdekatan dengan salah satu bijuu terkuat. Malah sebaliknya, saat ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari rubah itu dengan tak berprike'bijuu'an ia segera melompat naik ke moncong Kurama dan berteriak didepan daun telingan bijuu tersebut.

"KURAMA..."

Dan cara itu selalu berhasil membuat bijuu itu terbangun dan langsung menggeram.

**"Grr... Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan sedikit lebih lembut, bocah pirang?" **

"Mouu... Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun. Makanya aku gunakan cara itu yang ternyata sangat ampuh" jawab Ino dengan senyum innocent, seolah hal itu tak masalah baginya.

"Go-gomen, Kurama."

Kurama menoleh saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara lain selain gadis pirang dimoncongnya itu. Melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang sangat dikenalnya itu memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuatnya memutar bola matanya pertanda bosan.

**"Ya, dan sekarang ada apa?" **tanya Kurama yang kembali memposisikan tubuhnya ke posisi tiduran.

"Ah, kau tahu Kurama. Aku sangat menginginkan kau mengelinding ditanah seperti anjing lucu!" segera saja Kurama kembali bangkit setelah mendengar perkataan gadis pirang yang masih berada dimoncongnya, dengan tajam dipandanginya gadis itu tapi si gadis hanya tersenyum seolah pandangan tajam sang bijuu seperti pandangan anjing yang meminta makan.

Melihat si gadis yang tak terpengaruh oleh tatapannya Kurama kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto, dan begitu melihat pemuda tersebut Kurama seketika sweatdrob berat. Naruto yang dilihatnya kini sedang bersujut mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil bergumam memohon.

Tak punya pilihan lain Kurama pun menyetujui permintaan gadis itu, dan begitu mendapat persetujuan Ino segera melompat ke arah Naruto dan menyaksikan aksi seekor bijuu terkenal yang terkenal kekejamannya itu kini malah bergelinding ditanah seperti seekor anjing yang tengah kegirangan.

Tak ayal Ino kini tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat Kurama yang menahan malu karena menggelinding. Naruto, jangan ditanya. Dia saat ini hanya mampu menahan nafas dengan wajah pucat pasi, dia harus meminta maaf pada rubah itu nanti, harus. Batinnya menjerit.

Tak lama kemudian Kurama berhenti dan berjalan mendekati kedua manusia pirang yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Ditundukkan moncongnya kepada Ino untuk melihat ekspresi si wanita, dan ia tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya begitu merasakan perempuan pirang itu memeluk ujung moncongnya sembari bergumam 'Terima kasih' berkali-kali.

Sementara Naruto, ia tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kurama rasakan. Sangat terkejut karena keberanian wanitanya itu memeluk moncong Kurama, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum saat melihat Kurama yang menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas.

"Terima kasih, Kurama. Hiks... Aku tahu... Permintaanku... Hiks... Itu memang menye... Hiks... Menyebalkan... Dan... Itu... Hiks... Itu..." secara tiba-tiba Ino menangis membuat Kurama maupun Naruto kembali terkejut. Tapi Kurama langsung memotong kalimatnya.

**"Sudahlah, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Aku tahu kau tengah mengandung dan aku pernah menyaksikan tingkahmu ini saat berada di tubuh ibunya Naruto. Jadi, tak masalah." **

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua mahluk itu, ia senang Kurama tidak marah lagi dan ia lebih bahagia karena kebencian Kurama telah hilang. Dan sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah cara yang bisa membuat Naruto asli kembali kedimensi ini.

**W**

**w**

**w**

**Tbc**

**Tak ada kata-kata yang mampu kuucapkan kepada kalian, selain kata terima kasih atas dukungan kalian dan maaf untuk kesalahan apabila ada di fic ini.**

**Itu saja untuk chap ini.**

**Oh iya, untuk Ino. Seperti cerita di atas Ino tinggal di dimensinya dan tidak ikut dengan Naruto. tapi, saya telah merancang agar Ino bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto 'asli'.**

** Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, JAA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto masashi kishimoto**

**Summary: Saat perang shinobi hampir berakhir, Madara yang saat itu telah terperangkap jutsu penyegel dari Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang membuat Naruto terlempar ke dimensi lain. Namun, dengan usaha terakhirnya ia bisa menemani kekasih tercinta sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia harus jujur tentang hal tersebut.**

**Warning: OC, OOC, typo, gaje, pasaran… mokuton!naruto/ not jinchuriki!naruto/strong and smart!naruto/dll.**

**A/N: Di fic ini mengandung unsur beda dimensi beda waktu. Dan di chap ini dimulai dari skip 6 tahun kemudian di dimensi shinobi dan 6 hari di dimensi baru... Semoga dimengerti dan maaf bagi yang reviewnya belum dibalas... Selamat menikmati...**

**W**

**W**

**W**

Enam tahun setelah perang, seluruh negara shinobi kembali normal. Keadaan pun semakin baik, walau ada beberapa missing-nin yang mencoba mengambil keuntungan dari bijuu yang berada di desa kecil tapi masih bisa diatasi dengan kerja sama semua desa.

Selama enam tahun itu Konohagakure telah mengganti Hokage mereka dan yang menjadi Rokudaime adalah Hatake Kakashi, sang shinobi jenius anak dari Hatake Sakumo.

Selama enam tahun itu pula, semua Rokie angkatan Naruto sudah menikah. Seperti Sasuke dengan sang medic-nin didikan Tsunade Senju, Haruno Sakura. Kiba dengan Hyuga Hinata. Dan shikamaru dengan kunoichi Suna, kakak dari Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari. Dan diantara mereka juga telah mendapat keturunan.

Dan untuk Naruto sendiri, keturunannya dengan Ino Yamanaka atau yang sekarang adalah Ino Uzumaki sudah berusia lima tahun lebih. Anak mereka bernama Uzumaki Riuuka, bocah bersurai pirang cerah seperti ayahnya dan beriris shappire, dengan wajah yang sedikit mirip seperti ibunya. Dan memiliki sifat tenang seperti kedua almarhum kakeknya, Minato dan Inoichi.

Saat ini Riuuka sedang duduk diteras rumahnya menggunakan kaos putih dengan lambang Uzumaki didepannya dan Senju dipunggungnya, ia duduk sambil memandang orang-orang yang lalu lalang didepannya. Hingga saat kedua iris shappirenya memantulkan dua orang sosok berbeda gender mendekat ke arahnya, keduanya memiliki surai pirang namun bedanya si pria berwarna cerah dan yang wanita berwarna pucat. Keduanya merupakan ayah dan ibunya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Ino.

"Tadaima Riuuka/Riuuka-kun." sapa Naruto dan Ino bersamaan saat mereka berada didepan Riuuka, dan Riuuka pun berdiri menyambut kedua orang tuanya.

"Okaeri, Tou-san, Kaa-san."

Riuuka mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat tingkah ibunya yang agak aneh. Pasalnya saat mereka ingin pergi tadi wajah sang ibu baik-baik saja tapi mengapa sekarang nampak sangat sedih? Pikir Riuuka.

"Kaa-san kenapa?" tanya bocah itu setelah sedikit berdebat dengan batinnya sendiri. Sedangkan Ino sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapan polos sang anak, ia kemudian menatap lembut ke arah anaknya disertai senyuman menawan.

"Tidak, Kaa-san tidak apa-apa. Kaa-san hanya mendapat informasi mengejutkan tadi." jawabnya jujur sambil melirik Naruto yang hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Informasi apa?" tanya Riuuka lagi membuat keduanya terdiam. Apakah mereka harus berbohong kali ini, percuma saja kalau mereka harus berbohong. Karena...

"Aku ingin jawaban jujur!"

Ya, salah satu kemampuan gabungan dari gen Namikaze dan Yamanaka yang menghasilkan kemampuan yang hampir mustahil untuk dimiliki yakni... Pembaca pikiran. Sebuah kemampuan yang membuat penggunanya mampu membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan targetnya.

Kemampuan yang membuat seorang Nara Shikamaru kalah telak bermain shogi. Tidak hanya itu ia juga telah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya selama berada didekatnya termasuk rahasia besarnya.

"Hah... Tou-san mu yang ini bukanlah yang asli." ujar Ino sambil menunjuk Naruto atau bunshin Naruto dengan malas. Riuuka menghela nafas mendengar jawaban yang memang telah diketahuinya setahun yang lalu, saat dimana kemampuannya itu terlahir dan saat itu ia sangat depresi dikala mengetahui semua pikiran orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Itu saja?" tanya Riuuka enteng membuat Ino mendengus melihat kelakuan anaknya yang mirip seperti laki-laki disampingnya.

"Kalau masalah itu Kaa-san tenang saja, karena mungkin Tou-san 'palsu' ini sudah mengetahui jalan keluarnya." lanjut Riuuka sambil memberi penekanan terhadap kata 'palsu'. Sedangkan Ino langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto untuk meminta kepastian ucapan anaknya tadi dan mau tak mau Naruto mengangguk menjawab pesan mata istrinya. 'Aku sangat ingin menghapus kemampuan anak ini.' batin Naruto menjerit frustasi, namun Riuuka dengan mudah mengetahuinya berkat kemampuannya itu. Dan membuatnya tersenyum polos ala bocah suci membuat Naruto semakin menahan emosi. Tapi begitu Naruto memandang ke arah Ino, dengan segera ia berdigik ngeri.

"Se-sebenarnya bu-bukan Naruto yang kembali, t-tapi kita yang kesana." ucap Naruto tergagap melihat Ino yang menatapnya amat tajam hingga membuatnya menelan ludah.

"Jelaskan!" ucap atau perintah Ino dengan penuh penekanan.

"A-aku menemukan suatu cara agar bunshin bisa kembali kepada yang asli dimana pun tempat yang asli berada. Dan juga bisa membawa beberapa orang dengan perlindunganku." Ino mengangguk kemudian menjitak kepala Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"Ittai... Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepala pirangnya.

"Itu sebagai balasan karena kau telah membohongiku." jawab Ino dengan cuek.

Setelah itu si kecil Riuuka menengahi pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya dan mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah. Tapi sebelum masuk Ino sempat memandang tajam Naruto sambil berkata.

"Kita pergi malam ini!"

**w**

**w**

**w**

#Malam hari#

Didesa damai Konoha kini tampak sepi karena hari telah larut, semua penduduk telah berada dirumah masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Namun, berbeda dengan salah satu rumah dikediaman Yamanaka. Yakni kediaman keluarga Uzumaki, semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki telah berkumpul diruang keluarga dengan beberapa gulungan berukuran sedang.

"Baiklah, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki tersebut yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan oleh istri dan anaknya.

Setelah mendapat jawaban Naruto segera membentuk rangkaian segel tangan dan tiba-tiba dari belakang tubuhnya muncul beberapa akar pohon besar yang kemudian melilit kedua orang didepan Naruto hingga tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Dan sekarang..." ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya dilantai dan bergumam.

**"Mokubunshin: hen'i no jutsu"**

Secara perlahan tubuh Naruto, Ino, dan Riuuka tertelan kedalam sebuah portal dibawah kaki mereka hingga pada akhirnya tak terlihat lagi dan portal tersebut perlahan menghilang.

#Keesokan harinya#

Kepanikan melanda desa Konoha dan seluruh negara Hi yang dikarenakan keluarga pahlawan perang besar secara misterius menghilang dari kediaman mereka. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah sebuah pesan yang ditemukan oleh Haruno Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa 'bila kalian ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi tanyakan saja pada Kurama!'.

Setelah menemukan pesan tersebut para shinobi Konoha berangkat menuju tempat Kurama berada dan ketika mereka tiba, mereka telah disambut oleh Kurama yang telah menunggu mereka semua.

"Kurama, menurut pesan dari Naruto kau mengetahui sebab dirinya beserta keluarga menghilang. Bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami!" pinta Kakashi sang Rokudaime.

**"Aku memang telah menunggu kalian. Sebenarnya Naruto yang bersama kalian selama ini adalah mokubunshin dari Naruto yang asli..." **sontak jawaban Kurama tersebut membuat semua shinobi yang ada disana terlonjak kaget, **"Dan ia beserta bocah pirang dan anaknya telah berangkat untuk menemui Naruto yang asli." **lanjut Kurama menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Semua shinobi kini tertunduk, sunyi langsung menghinggapi mereka. Hingga tak lama kemudian Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Tapi sejak kapan? Dan kenapa kami tidak menyadarinya?"

Kurama menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, **"Naruto yang asli menghilang sejak sesaat setelah perang berakhir, tepatnya saat sebuah portal menelannya..." **seakan berpikir, semua shinobi yang ikut berperang mencoba mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud dan segera membulatkan matanya masing-masing saat menyadari peristiwa dimana Naruto sempat tertelan sebuah portal mencurigakan.

**"Dan kenapa kalian tidak menyadarinya, itu karena mokubunshin Naruto memperoleh 85% chakra Naruto asli. Itu mengakibatkan kesadaran Naruto yang asli akan berpindah ke bunshinnya. Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa ku beritahukan, dan kalau kalian ingin mencari mereka. Kusarankan sebaiknya jangan, karena tidak ada yang mengetahui jalan perpindahan dimensi."**

**w**

**w**

**w**

Konohagakure saat ini tengah mengalami krisis, sebuah serangan yang dilancarkan oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal dengan memanggil sesosok bijuu terkuat yaitu Kyuubi.

Semua shinobi Konoha dikerahkan untuk menghentikan amukannya. Tapi, semua itu sia-sia. Kyuubi dengan mudah membabat shinobi-shinobi itu dengan cakar-cakarnya yang tajam, membuat korban yang jatuh tak hanya shinobi, melainkan penduduk dan juga bangunannya.

Sementara keadaan desa yang porak-poranda akibat amukan Kyuubi, namun sebuah rumah sakit didesa itu tak terkena imbasnya. Karena letak rumah sakit tersebut memang dapat dikatakan cukup jauh dari tempat Kyuubi menamuk.

Dan tepat diatap rumah sakit tersebut secara perlahan muncul sebuah portal yang kemudian keluarlah tiga buah patung kayu, dan saat patung kayu tersebut perlahan terbuka sehingga menampakkan sesuatu yang ada didalamnya yaitu tiga orang. Dua lekaki, yang satu dewasa dan yang satu lagi seorang anak, serta seorang wanita.

Sang pria menatap kedua orang itu, istri dan anaknya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah mereka berdua yang sedikit pucat akibat efek samping dari jutsu yang digunakannya salah satu bahu keduanyadan mulai mengalirkan chakra penyembuh yang diberikan oleh Hashirama Senju.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian warna kulit mereka yang pucat kembali seperti semula, dan Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto kepada iastri dan anaknya yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Riuuka sementara Ino menjawab dengan tersenyum dan berkata.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja. Arigatou, ngomong-ngomong kita berada di..."

Duarrr...

Sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba terjadi membuat Ino membatalkan pertanyaannya dam memilih untuk melihat sumber ledakan yang terjadi dihutan sebelah utara Konoha.

"Lihat itu!" sontak Ino dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu mendengar seruan anak mereka, Riuuka. Dan begitu melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Riuuka keduanya seketika mematung.

"I-itu bu-bukannya K-Ku-Kurama?" tanya Ino terbata-bata begitu melihat sesosok yang begitu mirip dengan Kurama, bijuu terkuat yang mereka kenal atau mungkin itu memang Kurama.

"Disana!" ucap Naruto yang menunjuk ke arah patung wajah Hokage, tepatnya ke arah wajah Yondaime Hokage. Disana tampak seorang pria pirang cerah seperti Naruto tengah berhadapan dengan seseorang yang menggunakan topeng bermata satu.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian si pria pirang tertangkap dan tiba-tiba terhisap kedalam mata kanan musuhnya yang seperti pusaran. Namun, sesaat sebelum si pria pirang masuk kedalam mata kanan musuh misteriusnya ia dengan cepat menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning yang kemudian disusul sosok misterius itu dengan cara seperti masuk kedalam matanya sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan..." ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan mereka bertiga yang dari tadi asik menonton. Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang diputusnya secara sengaja membuat kedua anggota keluarganya menjadi penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan apa, Naruto?" tanya Ino yang didukung oleh Riuuka dengan mengangguk.

"Jangan-jangan... Ini dimensi shinobi yang lain." sambung Naruto yang sekarang menatap keduanya, Ino dan Riuuka bergantian.

"Ino, Riuuka. Kita tak punya banyak waktu, kalian berdua segera membantu shinobi Konoha yang lain untuk mengungsikan penduduk!" pinta Naruto yang mau tak mau Ino harus mematuhinya, tapi berbeda dengan Riuuka yang masih diam.

"Lantas bagaimana dengamu, Tou-san?" tanya Riuuka yang dari tadi hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Tenang saja, Tou-san akan mencoba menghentikan amukan Kurama. Dan disaat Tou-san menghentikan Kurama, Tou-san ingin kamu menjaga Kaa-san. Bagaimana?" Riuuka tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya hanya mengangguk mematuhi perintah ayahnya.

"Ayo, Kaa-san!"

"Ayo!"

Mereka kemudian menghilang dengan shunshin meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali menatap Kurama yang tengah ditahan oleh beberapa shinobi Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Sandaime Hokage.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kau bangun Naruto!" ucapnya kepada diri sendiri sambil melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat dan perlahan rubuhnya berubah menjadi patung kayu yang perlahan memasuki bangunan rumah sakit tersebut mencari letak Naruto asli dengan akar-akar kecil yang merambat menyusuri tembok dan dinding Rumah sakit yang membuat petugas dan beberapa pasien sedikit bingung.

Hingga akar-akar tersebut tiba disuatu kamar dan menemukan pria pirang yang tengah dicarinya. Dengan perlahan akar-akar tersebut merambat dan mulai masuk kedalam tubuh pria itu. Menunggu beberapa detik sebelum kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan menampilkan iris jernih sejernih langit musim panas, tangan kanannya dengan gerakan kaku bergerak memegang kepalanya yang penuh warna pirang karena merasakan sakit ketika ingatan yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam otaknya.

Setelah proses ingatan itu selesei, dengan cepat ia bangun dari tidurnya dan sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat tertidur hampir seminggu.

"Oke, saatnya beraksi!" gumamnya dengan nada malas dan sedetik kemudian ia menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih yang disetai beberapa helai daun hijau.

**W**

**w**

**w**

*Di perumahan penduduk*

Tidak jauh dari rumah sakit Konoha, seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto. Ino dan Riuuka membantu mengungsikan penduduk Konoha ke tempat yang lebih aman, sesekali mereka membantu beberapa penduduk yang terjebak reruntuhan dan membawanya kepada shinobi terdekat.

"Siapa kalian? Dan kau, bocah. Seharusnya kau segera mengungsi dari tempat ini!" ucap seorang shinobi Konoha yang kebetulan lewat didepan mereka dan sedikit bingung melihat keduanya atau lebih tepatnya seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian seorang ibu rumah tangga. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya bingung, melainkan pelindung kepala yang dipakainya yaitu pelindung kepala bersimbol daun.

"Siapa kami itu tidak penting. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah membawa wanita ini kerumah sakit! Dan untuk anak ini, dia ada dalam perlindungan ku." jawab Ino sambil menyerahkan wanita yang tadi ditolongnya dari reruntuhan dan tanpa pikir panjang segera diterima oleh shinobi tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berhati-hatilah!" setelah mengucapkan hal itu shinobi tersebut menghilang dengan shunshin bersama wanita yan tadi ditolong oleh Ino dan Riuuka.

Ino kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Riuuka yang juga memandangnya, seakan melakukan kontak keduanya kemudian mengangguk bersama dan melanjutkan pencarian penduduk yang mungkin belum dievakuasi.

**W**

**w**

**w**

*Sementara ditempat Naruto mucul*

**"Mokuton: hotei no jutsu" **sebuah seruan yang disertai kemunculan lima tangan raksasa yang terbuat dari kayu dan kemudian menangkap keempat kaki serta kesembilan ekor Kyubi hingga tak bisa bergerak.

Semua shinobi terkejut melihatnya, bahkan Sandaime sekarang tengah terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan mata yang membulat sempurna.

**"GOARRR..."**

Kyuubi meraung akibat pergerakannya yang dihentikan paksa, ia mencoba memberontak tapi tangan-tangan kayu itu mencengkram tubuhnya sangat kuat. Hingga ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengumpulkan chakra positif dan negatif membentuk sebuah bola energi yang bernama 'bijuudama'.

"M-moku-ton." sementara Sandaime Hokage tanpa sadar bergumam walau tergagap dan langsung mencari siapa yang membuat jutsu tersebut hingga matanya berhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang tak ia kenal namanya tapi pernah dilihatnya dirumah sakit.

"Pe-pemuda itu." gumamnya lagi dengan terbata karena terkejut. Sementara beberapa shinobi disampingnya masih setia diam ditempat sampai akhirnya mereka tersadar saat melihat Kyuubi yang sedang membuat sebuah bola raksasa berwarna ungu didepannya.

"San-Sandaime-sama, Ky-Kyuubi." mendengar seseorang memanggilnya membuat Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda itu kepada Kyuubi dan kembali terkejut melihat Kyuubi yang membuat bijuudama skala sedang.

**"Bijuudama"** seru Kyuubi sambil menembakkan bijuudama yang tadi dibuatnya ke arah Hiruzen dan beberapa shinobi yang bersamanya.

Bijuudama tersebut melesat dengan cepat membuat Hiruzen yang masih terkejut dan beberapa shinobi yang setia menunggu perintah tak bisa menghindar.

"Sandaime-sama." panggil seorang ANBU membuat Hiruzen segera sadar dan memerintahkan untuk menghindar karena bijuudama tak mungkin ditahan dengan mudah. Namun, usaha mereka untuk melompat menghindari bijuudama tersebut sia-sia karena jarak bijuudama itu sudah dekat.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihat bijuudama itu telah mendekat ke arah shinobi Konoha segera membentuk segel tangan sembari mempertahankan chakranya agar jutsu yang digunakannya untuk menahan Kyuubi tidak menghilang.

**"Mokuton: Mokujoheki" **

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah kubah kayu tercipta dihadapan Hiruzen dan shinobi Konoha yang masih berada diudara, sehingga membuat bijuudama tadi bertabrakan dengan kubah kayu yang diciptakan oleh , bijuudama tersebut terus menekan kubah kayu yang melindung para shinobi Konoha hingga bijuudama tersebut kembali melesat keatas kearah patung wajah para Hokage dan meledak diatasnya.

Secara perlahan kubah kayu yang sudah hampir tertembus itu menghilang masuk kembali kedalam tanah, memperlihatkan Hiruzen yang bersama beberapa shinobi yang kembali terdiam tak bergeming. Mereka masih mencerna kejadian yang tengah mereka alami.

Sementara ditempat Naruto berada saat ini ia terlihat membungkuk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memberat. Mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafas dengan cepat, dan sesekali terbatuk sambil memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Uhuk... uhuk... Sial, chakraku sudah menipis. Mungkin aku akan menggunakan jutsu 'itu'." ucap Naruto yang disertai terbatuk-batuk hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Kemudian jutsu yang menahan Kyuubi melemah dan menyebabkan Kyuubi kembali terbebas. Dan membuat Hiruzen yang telah sadar mulai memasang sikap siaga yang kemudian diikuti oleh para shinobi didekatnya.

"Minna, giring Kyuubi keluar dari desa!" perintah Hiruzen kepada para jounin dan ANBU yang berada didekatnya, "Dan satu orang madic-nin segera mengobati pemuda itu!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kepada Naruto.

"Ha'i" jawab mereka serempak yang kemudian membentuk segel tangan.

**"Katon: goryuuka no jutsu"**

**"Suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu"**

Beberapa naga air dan api pun terbang ke arah Kyuubi. Dan saat sudah berada dihadapan sang bijuu terkuat, semua naga elemen tersebut membenturkan diri mereka masing-masing hingga menciptakan sebuah kabut asap yang diharapkan mampu menghalangi penglihatan Kyuubi.

**"GOARRR..."**

Tapi, diluar dugaan. Kesembilan ekor Kyuubi melesat cepat dan menghancurkan bangunan dan rumah-rumah penduduk serta menewaskan beberapa shinobi karena mereka belum sempat menghindar.

Naruto yang saat ini tengah mendapat pertolongan dari salah seorang medic-nin yang tadi diperintah oleh Sandaime untuk mengobatinya hanya diam sambil memandang ke arah Kyuubi, sesaat kemudian ia merepalkan segel tangan yang membuat sang medic-nin membulatkan matanya.

"Tu-Tuan, anda masih belu..." ucapan medic-nin tersebut langsung terhenti dikala Naruto telah menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

**"Mokuton:..." **kembali medic-nin itu terkejut mendengar kekkai genkai yang hanya dimiliki oleh Shodaime Hokage, membuatnya bertanya-tanya 'Siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini?' batinnya.

**"Mokuryuu no jutsu"**

Seketika tanah berguncang hebat dan keluarlah sesosok naga kayu dengan kedua mata merahnya membuat shinobi-shinobi Konoha mengalihkan perhatiannya termasuk Sandaime Hokage, dan beberapa diantara mereka ada pula yang merasa takut sehinga memilih untuk menjauh.

Naga kayu itu kemudian terbang ke tempat Kyuubi berada dan masuk kedalam kabut uap yang masih belum mereda. Tak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi antara kedua mahluk tersebut, tapi yang dapat mereka dengar adalah raungan-raungan entah itu Kyuubi atau naga kayu.

Yang jelas, setelah kabut uap itu mereda dapat mereka lihat sesosok bayangan rubah raksasa yang tak dapat bergerak akibat lilitan dari naga kayu. Mulai dari moncong hingga kesembilan ekornya.

Sebagian shinobi menghela nafas lega dan sebagian lagi jatuh terduduk dengan nafas tersengal. Mereka semua bersyukur Kyuubi tak lagi berkutik, begitu pula dengan Sandaime Hokage yang sekarang menjadi mantan Hokage atau telah menjadi penasehat desa.

Dengan nafas yang sedikit memberat akbat pertarungan diusianya yang tak lagi muda, ia memandang sekeliling dan berakhir pada pemuda yang masih menahan jutsunya agar tak lepas. Dapat dilihatnya pemuda pirang itu telah berdiri dengan didampingi sang medic-nin suruhannya.

Ia kemudian memerintahkan beberapa ANBU untuk ikut dengannya dan melompat ke arah pemuda tersebut berdiri.

"Ahh, tuan. Arigatou, anda telah membantu kami." ujar Hiruzen sembari sedikit membungkuk yang kemudian diikuti beberapa ANBU yang mendampinginya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan memasang senyum lembut nan hangat sebagai balasan dan kembali memandang Kyuubi.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah sepantasnya saya membantu bila saya masih mampu. Lagi pula desa anda telah menolong saya saat entah sudah berapa lama saya berada dirumah sakit desa ini." jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Dan masih ada hal lain yang harus kita lakukan!" lanjutnya yang kemudian melompat ke arah Kyuubi yang menuai tatapan bingung dari Hiruzen dan beberapa ANBU termasuk medic-nin yang berada didekatnya.

"Sandaime-sama, jangan-jangan orang itu ingin mengendalikan Kyuubi?" bisik salah satu ANBU yang membuat Hiruzen memandangnya dan menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Sepertinya tidak."

**w**

**w**

**w**

Setelah mengevakuasi warga Ino dan Riuuka kini berdiri diatas sebuah bangunan dan memandang tempat Kyuubi, atau Kurama. Mereka berdua memperhatikan Kurama yang masih berada didalam kabut uap hasil tabrakan beberapa naga api dan air yang diciptakan shinobi-shinobi Konoha.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melihat sebuah naga kayu masuk kedalam kabut dan bertarung dengan Kyuubi. Begitu melihat naga kayu tersebut, Ino segera mengedarkan pandangannya kesegela arah guna mencari pencipta naga tersebut. Ia terus mencari sambil menajamkan pandangannya hingga ia mampu melihat seorang pemuda pirang tengah jatuh berlutut dengan seorang medic-nin dibelakangnya.

Melihat hal tersebut ia segera berniat pergi namun terhenti saat meresakan tangan kirinya digengam oleh sebuah tangan mungil dan dapat diyakini bahwa pemiliknya tangan tersebut adalah Riuuka.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah kesana, Kaa-san. Lebih baik kita ambilkan dulu pakaian Tou-san yang sepertinya terjatuh!" ucap Riuuka sambil menujuk ke arah pemuda pirang tersebut yang masih menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit.

"Hah... baiklah, kita ambil dulu pakaian Tou-sanmu." Kemudian mereka berdua menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Naruto yang telah mendarat dan berdiri tepat didepan kedua mata Kyuubi atau yang lebih dikenalnya sebagai Kurama, dapat dilihatnya kedua mata Kurama berwarna merah bertomoe yang menandakan bahwa ia berada dibawah kendali seseorang. Dengan cepat ia melakukan segel tangan dan mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya yang telah bertuliskan sebuah kanji disana.

**"Keiyaku fuin"**

Secercah cahaya keluar dari kanji tersebutsaat bersentuhan dengan kening raksasa Kurama, dan membuat iris mata Kurama yang sebelumnya bertomoe berubah menjadi vertikal. Kemudian secara perlahan kedua kelopak mata Kurama menutup karena kelelahan.

**Tbc**

**oke... Itu dia karya chap terbaru saya, semoga bisa dinikmati oleh reader semua...**

**Tak ada yang akan saya sampaikan sekarang. Selain...**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya...**

**HORE...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: gak usah dah...**

**warning: sama seperti yang kemarin.**

**A/N: saya mau memperjelas beberapa hal saja. Yang pertama, bisa dibilang alurnya mengikuti canon dengan beberapa rombakan cerita. Yang kedua, cerita ini mengandung unsur beda dimensi beda waktu dan chapter kemarin itu di skip sampai 6 tahun di dimensi awal/asal Naruto dan 6 hari di dimensi tujuan, itu berarti perbedaan waktunya 1 tahun di dimensi awal sama dengan 1 hari di dimensi tujuan. Dan yang terakhir, terima kasih atas dukungan berupa saran-saran terbaik yang sudah reader berikan, walau saya tidak bisa menyempurnakannya tapi saya akan berusaha membuatnya lebih baik. Mungkin itu saja...**

**W**

**w**

**w**

Di hutan barat daya Konoha terdapat sebuah gubuk yang terlihat telah hancur, dan di depan gubuk tersebut secara tiba-tiba muncul seorang lelaki pirang yang dikenal sebagai Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Kemunculan Minato yang selalu didahului oleh sebuah kilatan cahaya kuning membuat semua orang juga mengenalnya dengan julukan Kiiroi senko, sama seperti saat ini. Namun, sepertinya telah terjadi beberapa hal yang membuat pria pirang ini tidak mampu mendarat dengan sempurna.

Berusaha bangkit kembali ia lantas segera mengeluarkan kunai khasnya yang memiliki tiga buah cabang saat melihat sebuah pusaran udara yang tak jauh di depannya. Dan dari pusaran tersebut sesosok pria lain muncul dan berdiri sempurna.

Pria itu memakai sebuah topeng bercorak berwarna kuning dan mengenakan jubah hitam polos, dibalik jubah tersebut dapat terlihat sebuah kaos hitam dan celana panjang berwarna senada serta tak lupa sebuah sepatu ninja berwarna hitam juga.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, saling mengamati pergerakan setiap inci tubuh musuhnya. Hingga Minato yang tak mau membuang waktunya segera mengambil tindakan dengan melempar kunainya ke sebuah batang pohon yang berada di sisi kanan dirinya dan kembali mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang sama.

Dilemparnya kunai tersebut ke arah sosok misterius bertopeng itu. Namun, sosok musuh di depannya tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia hanya diam dan dengan santainya kunai yang dilempar Minato melesat menembus tubuhnya.

'Apa. Tubuhnya kembali tembus seperti sebelumnya, siapa sebenarnya orang ini?' pikir Minato dalam batinnya sembari tetap menatap waspada ke pria misterius tersebut.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Minato dengan lantang setelah sebelumnya masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sedangkat sang musuh hanya terdiam tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Yondaime Hokage, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku! Yang perlu kau tahu adalah aku akan menghancurkan Konoha sekarang." jawab sosok itu santai, Minato kembali menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir tapi masih tetap tak menemukan jawaban apapun, kecuali...

'Menurut sejarah, orang yang mampu mengendalikan Kyuubi dimasa lalu adalah Madara Uchiha. Tapi, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi saat ini. Mungkinkah...' batin Minato kembali merenung.

"Apakah kau Uchiha Madara? Tidak, Uchiha Madara sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu." tanya Minato namun kembali disanggah olehnya sendiri sebab masih meragukan fakta yang ada. Sementara orang yang dimaksud hanya terkekeh melihat Minato tampak kebingungan.

"Kenapa tidak, Yondaime? Bukankah kau mengetahui tidak ada yang mampu mengendalikan Kyuubi selain Uchiha, hal itu menandakan bahwa Kyuubi memang peliharaan Uchiha. Dan orang yang pertama kali mengendalikannya adalah Uchiha Madara, dan kali ini aku kembali mengendalikan Kyuubi sama seperti dulu." balas pria tersebut dengan nada datarnya.

Duarr

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya seperti ledakan terlihat dari arah Konoha, tepatnya dari tempat Monumen Hokage berada. Akibat suara tersebut, kedua sosok yang tadi serius dengan pembicaraan mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke asal suara itu.

'Arahnya dari Monumen Hokage, mungkinkah...' batin Minato kembali bersuara, seketika itu wajah Minato berubah panik tapi sekuat tenaga ia tahan perasaan itu dan meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa Hiruzen dan yang lainnya pasti bisa mengatasi Kyuubi.

"Ahh, sepertinya Kyuubi sangat bersemangat, Yondaime!" suara sosok tersebut kembali menyadarkan Minato dari hayalannya, ia harus cepat mengalahkan orang itu, ucap Minato dalam hati.

Dengan cepat ia melesat ke arah pria bertopeng itu dengan sebuah kunai digenggaman tangan kanannya. Tapi, sosok misterius itu tak bereaksi, ia malah dengan santainya mengeluarkan sebuah rantai dari lengan baju kanannya dan menghubungkannya dengan lengan baju sebelah kiri.

Saat Minato telah sampai di depan musuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengayunkan kunainya berniat menebas dada pria misterius tersebut. Tapi, sama seperti sebelumnya. Serangan Minato hanya menembus dan melewati tubuh sosok itu laksana menebas udara kosong.

Dengan cepat lengan kanan pria bertopeng itu bergerak berniat menggenggam lengan kanan Minato setelah serangan lelaki berpangkat Hokage itu telah melewatinya secara sempurna. Namun, dengan teknik hiraishin miliknya Minato segera menghilang dengan kilatan kuning dan muncul di dekat pohon tempat kunai pertama yang dilemparnya menancap.

"Kau memang cepat seperti julukanmu, Yondaime. Tak salah mereka menjulukimu sebagai shinobi tercepat." ucapan sosok itu tak digubris sama sekali oleh Minato, ia hanya terdiam menganalisa tentang kemampuan musuhnya yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara, meski ia masih meragukan hal tersebut.

Minato kembali menyiagakan tubuhnya sembari berfikir, 'tubuhnya akan kembali tertembus jika terkena serangan, tapi ia akan memadat kembali setelah serangan yang mengenainya telah melewati tubuhnya. Pasti jutsu itu mempunyai batas waktu penggunaan, itu berarti...' untuk sesaat matanya melebar sebelum kembali seperti semula tapi dengan sorot yang lebih tajam dan menyiratkan akan sebuah tekad.

Melihat sorot mata Minato yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, orang yang mengaku sebagai 'Madara Uchiha itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap datar. Tapi, didalam hatinya ia berkata bahwa pria pirang tersebut telah menemukan cara agar dapat mengalahkannya, dan hal itu tidak boleh terjadi, batinnya.

Minato kembali mengeluarkan sebuah kunai khasnya dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung melemparkannya ke arah 'Madara'. Ditangan kanannya telah terbentuk sebuah bola chakra seukuran bola basket dan langsung melesat maju. 'Madara' yang melihat hal tersebut lantas tak tinggal diam, ia segera melesat ke arah Minato dengan rantai yang saling berhubungan di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Kedua shinobi tersebut saling melesat maju ke arah berlawanan. Dengan gerakan slowmotion, kunai yang tadi dilempar Minato mulai menembus tepat dikening 'Madara'. Sementara tangan kanan 'Madara' telah mendekati tubuh bagian tengah Minato. Hingga sampai dimana kunai khusus hiraishin milik Minato telah keluar dari kepala 'Madara' secara perlahan dan tangan 'Madara' telah satu centi di depan perut Minato.

Dengan gerakan cepat Minato menghilang membuat tangan kanan 'Madara' yang telah siap bersentuhan dengan perutnya tidak mendapat apa-apa, melainkan sebaliknya. Minato kembali muncul tepat diatas 'Madara' dengan tangan kirinya yang telah menggenggam kunai hiraishin yang sepenuhnya keluar dari kepala 'Madara'. Dan dengan sentuhan akhir, Minato mengayunkan kedua lengannya membuat kunai yang digenggamnya kembali menembus tubuh 'Madara'. Tapi, tak berhenti sampai disitu. Karena secara bersamaan dengan sayatan kunai itu sebuah Rasengan yang memang telah diciptakannya terlebih dahulu telah mengenai dengan telak bagian punggung 'Madara' menyebabkan dirinya tersungkur ditanah.

**"Rasengan."**

Duarr

Dengan cepat Minato keluar dari kepulan debu hasil ledakan jutsu original buatannya, tapi tak berselang beberapa menit sosok yang diyakininya sebagai musuh telah berhasil melompat keluar dari kepulan debu itu.

Sosok 'Madara' kini mendarat dengan sempurna disebuah batu yang berada di tempat itu. Namun, keadaannya saat ini tak bisa dikatakan baik bagi manusia biasa. Dengan tangan kiri yang kini menggenggam lengan kanannya yang seperti meleleh dan secara perlahan jatuh ke atas batu.

"Mengesankan, Yondaime. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mampu mendaratkan sebuah serangan langsung kepadaku, tak hanya cepat tapi kau juga kuat. Mungkin itulah mengapa mereka menjadikanmu sebagai Hoka..."

Deg...

Sebuah sensasi asing tiba-tiba dirasakan oleh sosok yang mengaku sebagai sang legenda Uchiha tersebut, membuat perkataannya terpotong dan perhatiannya teralihkan. Ia memandang ke arah desa Konoha dengan sorot mata kesal dan marah.

'Siapa yang mampu memutuskan kontrak Kyuubi, Sandaime kah? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Sandaime Hokage tidak mungkin dapat memutuskan kontrak mata sharingan. Orang ini pasti kuat.' batinnya berbicara, ia terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga sebuah sentuhan membuatnya tersadar bahwa kini Minato telah melakukan kontak fisik dengannya.

Setelah memberikan fuin pemutus kontrak Minato segera melompat ketempatnya semula, "Kau tidak akan bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi lagi, aku telah menanamkan fuin padamu." ucap Minato yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan oleh sang lawan, seperti hal itu tidaklah jadi masalah.

"Aku akui bahwa aku kalah, Yondaime. Tapi, saat kita bertemu kembali akan kupastikan bahwa Kyuubi akan kudapatkan dan Konoha akan kuhancurkan! Ingatlah itu, Yondaime!" dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, sebuah portal berupa pusaran kembali muncul dan menelan tubuh 'Madara' hingga menghilang meninggalkan Minato yang sedikit terengah.

"Aku harus kembali, Kyuubi pasti telah menghancurkan setengah desa." dan Minato pun menghilang dengan kilatan kuning meninggalkan tempat pertarungan yang lumayan hancur dengan sebuah kawah berukuran sedang.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Minato kembali muncul di atas kantor Hokage, dan sesaat setelah kemunculannya ia langsung dikagetkan dengan pemandangan di depannya. Bukan pemandangan desa yang hancur, melainkan pemandangan berupa sosok bijuu berekor sembilan dengan julukan Kyuubi telah berhasil dilumpuhkan dan sekarang telah tertidur di tengah desa.

"Minato!" sebuah suara menyebabkan segala pertanyaan dikepala Minato harus tertunda.

Dapat dilihatnya sosok tua Sandaime Hokage yang masih mengenakan pakaian tempurnya tengah melompat dengan beberapa ANBU mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ahh,, Sandaime-sama. Sepertinya anda berhasil melumpuhkan Kyuubi." ucap Minato yang kemudian dijawab oleh Hiruzen dengan sebuah gelengan, hal itu semakin membuat Minato kebingungan.

"Bukan, yang mengalahkan Kyuubi bukan aku ataupun ninja Konoha! Melainkan..." Hiruzen menghentikan ucapannya dan dilanjutkan dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuubi yang masih tertidur atau lebih tepatnya kepada seorang lelaki yang tampak sedang duduk bersila di atas kepala Kyuubi. Dan seakan mengerti Minato turut mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan seseorang yang pernah dilihatnya tengah duduk bersila sambil memejamkan kedua matanya tampak seperti orang yang sedang bertapa.

"Tapi, bukankah dia sedang koma di rumah sakit?" tanya Minato yang seolah masih meraguka info yang diberikan Hiruzen.

"Aku juga berpikir demikian. Tapi, setelah melihatnya aku agak terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba dia muncul tanpa kusadari. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dia mampu menggunakan..." Hiruzen kembai menghentikan perkataannya dan memilih kembali menatap Minato yang juga tengah menatap dirinya.

"**Mokuton**." lanjut Hiruzen yang membuat Minato terlonjak dengan mata membulat dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"A-apa?"

**w**

**w**

**w**

Sementara orang yang dibicarakan masih tampak tenang dengan acaranya, sedangkan semua shinobi Konoha masih menatap dirinya curiga. Seolah pria pirang yang tampak mirip dengan Hokage mereka itu mempunyai niat tersembunyi.

Dan kecurigaan mereka semakin bertambah saat dua buah kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul disamping pria misterius tersebut membuat pria itu membuka matanya secara perlahan menampilkan iris biru kecoklatan miliknya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Tou-san!" ucap salah satu sosok yang muncul dari kepulan tersebut yang sedikit mengejutkan para shinobi Konoha karena ternyata yang muncul adalah seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang pucat yang mengenakan kimono dan seorang bocah.

'Bocah!' batin semua shinobi termasuk Hokage dan mantan Hokage.

Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil ayah tersebut cuman mendengus, "Jaga ucapanmu, Riuuka. Aku ini Tou-sanmu!" jawabnya dan dijawab oleh si bocah dengan gumaman. Naruto, nama pria pirang yang dipanggil ayah oleh Riuuka itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wanita pirang pucat yang tengah membawa sesuatu.

"Ahh, Ino. Aku bahagia, ternyata kau mau bersamaku." ucap Naruto yang kemudian berdiri dan berniat memeluk Ino. Tapi, hal itu hanya sebatas niat. Karena Ino dengan cepat melempar sesuatu yang dibawanya dan tepat mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Ganti dulu bajumu, Baka!" balas Ino yang sedikit berteriak.

Tanpa menjawab Naruto segera membentuk sebuah segel tangan dan tubuhnya seketika tertutupi kepulan asap putih yang tebal. Tak berselang lama kepulan asap tersebut mulai mereda dan menghilang menyisakan sosok Naruto yang telah mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit menjadi faforitnya. Yaitu sebuah kaos dan celana panjang berwarna merah yang dibalut dengan jubah putih berlambang Senju dan Uzumaki dipunggung jubahnya dan dilengkapi dengan sepasang sepatu ninja berwarna biru.

Melihat penampilan baru Naruto lagi-lagi membuat para shinobi Konoha terpana, bukan dalam artian sebenarnya. Melainkan terkejut melihat lambang Senju dibalik jubah yang dikenakan Naruto.

'Senju.'

'U-Uzumaki.' batin semua shinobi termasuk Minato dan kecuali Hiruzen yang memang sudah menduga hal tersebut begitu melihat kemampuan pria tersebut.

Riuuka yang mendengar pemikiran mereka lantas membuatnya menatap mereka balik dengan sebelah alis yang sedikit terangkat. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sedikit risih begitu melihat semuanya menatap ke arah dirinya dan keluarga dengan pandangan seolah dirinya dewa yang turun dari langit. Namun, dengan cepat dirinya menemukan alasan yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti sekarang.

"A-apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan canggung karena semuanya masih menatap dengan sorot mata sama. Mendengar suara si pirang membuat shinobi-shinobi Konoha tersadar kecuali mereka yang lumayan jauh darinya, seperti Minati, Hiruzen, dan lainnya.

"Ahh,, y-ya, kami baik-baik saja, Senju-sama." jawab salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri paling depan atau paling dekat dengan Naruto.

"Kalau bagitu sebaiknya kalian mulai membereskan kekacauan ini, biar aku dan keluargaku yang mengurus Kura... Maksudku biar kami yang mengurus Kyuubi!" ucap Naruto lagi yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh shinobi yang berkumpul didepannya. "Ahh,, dan juga tolong satu orang memanggil Hokage kalian kemari!" lanjut Naruto.

"Ha'i." jawab mereka serempak dan mulai menyisir perumahan-perumahan Konoha yang hancur demi mencari korban selamat atau pun korban meninggal, sedangkan salah seorang dari mereka memanggil Yondaime Hokage sesuai perintah Naruto.

**W**

**w**

**w**

#Keesokan harinya#

**Naruto pov.**

Tepat saat matahari telah meninggi, di atas atap bangunan kantor Hokage telah berkumpul semua shinobi Konoha sementara penduduknya berbaris di depan gedung. Kami saat ini tengah melakukan prosesi pemakaman terakhir yaitu mengenang keluarga serta kerabat kami yang menjadi korban amukan Kyuubi atau yang lebihku kenal dengan nama Kurama.

Sementara Kurama itu sendiri telah disegel olehku. kurama ku segel dengan cara membagi chakranya menjadi dua bagian yang kemudian ditempatkan di dua tubuh berbeda.

Sisi baik Kurama tersegel ditubuh anak Yondaime sendiri atas persetujuan Dari Hokage, dan sisi buruknya tersegel ditubuh anakku sendiri, Riuuka Uzumaki atau sekarang telah berganti menjadi Riuuka Senju. Namun, walaupun disegel didua tubuh berbeda. Para penduduk hanya mengetahui bahwa Kurama terkurung ditubuh Riuuka saja, hal ini disarankan oleh diriku sendiri mengingat bahwa hidup jinchuriki sangat berat dan tak mungkin membebankan hal tersebut kepada anak Yondaime yang notabenenya berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Proses penyegelan pun tak begitu berjalan lancar, karena setelah aku bertemu ayah atau lebih tepatnya Minato-san tadi malam dan menyuruhnya membicarakan sesuatu yang ternyata tentang hal tersebut, tapi hal itu justru menimbulkan reaksi sangat keras dari kedua istri kami. Tapi, setelah mengetahui bahwa status Naruko, anak Minato dan Kushina, sebagai jinchuriki akan disembunyikan sedangkan Riuuka akan diumumkan sebagai jinchuriki, Kushina sedikit bisa tenang. Tapi, berbeda dengan Ino yang semakin keras menentang keinginan sang suami yang menyebabkan pembicaraan ditunda dan semua menenangkan Ino terutama aku yang semakin meyakinkan Ino bahwa Riuuka akan aman dalam pengawasanku, akhirnya Ino pun setuju.

Tapi tidak hanya sampai disitu, bahkan orang yang mengetahui tentang status Naruko yang sebagai jinchuriki pun hanya sedikit yang mengetahui. Hanya kedua pasang orang tua yaitu kami berempat serta Hiruzen Sarutobi sajalah yang mengetahui, karena ketika pembicaraan berlangsung aku memasang kekkai kedap suara dengan alasan agar semua aman.

Dan keesokan harinya berita tentang jinchuriki Kyuubi yang baru sekaligus keluarga Senju yang telah menyelamatkan Konoha diumumkan sesaat sebelum sesi penaruhan bunga dimulai atau lebih tepatnya beberapa saat yang lalu yang dimana mendapat berbagai reaksi dari para penduduk ada yang bersorak sorai ada juga yang menatap Riuuka dengan pandangan benci yang dengan mudah diketahui oleh Riuuka yang mampu membaca pikiran mereka dan aku hanya terdiam melihat semua itu.

Dan sekarang, dimana semua penduduk telah meninggalkan kantor Hokage satu persatu dengan teratur menandakan segala sesi acara pemakaman telah selesai. Masih terlihat jelas beberapa penduduk dan shinobi yang keluar dari gerbang kantor Hokage dengan mata sembab dan berair. Termasuk aku dan keluargaku yang keluar gedung dengan langkah santai, hari ini kami berencana untuk berjalan-jalan berkeliling desa sebelum pulang ke apartemen yang menjadi rumah baru kami disini.

**pov. End**

**W**

**w**

**w**

#Beberapa hari kemudian#

Minato Namikaze, seorang Hokage desa Konoha yang telah dikenal seluruh negara di elemental nation akibat kemampuannya membantai beribu pasukan Iwagakure pada saat perang dunia shinobi ke-3, hingga mendapat sebuah julukan yang membuat seseorang menggigil begitu mendengarnya.

Namun, semua gelar yang dimiliki oleh Minato justru semakin membuatnya dihormati oleh penduduk desanya, setiap yang berjumpa dengannya pasti menyapa dan memberi hormat padanya. Seperti saat ini, dimana Minato tampak berjalan-jalan di jalan untama desa sambil melihat proses pemulihat yang dilakukan oleh semua unsur desa. Mulai dari tukang bangunan sampai para shinobi ikut membantu proses perbaikan. Dan tak sedikit orang yang menyapanya saat berpapasan dengan dirinya.

Terus berjalan hingga langkah Minato terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang dapat dipanggil dengan nama rumah sakit, dengan langkah ringan Minato mulai melangkah memasuki bangunan tersebut dan langsung mendapat sapaan dari para pengunjung atau pun pekerja di rumah sakit tersebut yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman oleh Minato.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit Minato akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu bercat putih, dan dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut hingga menghasilkan suara decitan kecil yang membuat beberapa orang didalamnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Minato.

Dan dapat dilihat oleh Minato tiga orang yang sudah dikenalnya berada didalam kamar tersebut, ketiga orang itu adalah Naruto, Ino, dan istrinya sendiri Kushina. Ia berjalan masuk dan segera mengambil sikap duduk disamping ranjang Kushina menggantikan Ino yang tadi duduk.

"Naruto, Ino. Sejak kapan kalian kemari?" tanya Minato sesaat setelah mencium kening Kushina dan menatap ke arah pasangan muda itu.

"Baru saja, Yondaime-sama." jawab Ino secara formal dan mendapat dengusan dari Kushina sebagai balasan.

"Sudah kubila, Ino-chan. Janga terlalu formal kepada kami, anggap kami adalah keluargamu. Bukankah Naruto juga berasal dari klan yang sama denganku?" ucap Kushina sembari bertanya yang kemudian dijawab oleh Naruto berupa anggukan kepala.

"Ba-baiklah, Kushina-nee." jawab Ino yang sedikit canggung karena menganggap mereka berdua, Minato dan Kushina, sebagai mertuanya.

"Ne, Kushina. Dimana Naruko-chan?" tanya Minato mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Dia sedang dimandikan, mungkin sebentar lagi akan selesai." seakan kebetulan atau apa, setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba diketuk seseorang dan ketika terbuka menampiklan seorang perawat yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi mungil.

"Hokage-sama, Senju-sama." sapa perawat tersebut sambil sedikit membungkuk sebelum memasuki ruangan dan memberika bayi yang digendongnya kepada Kushina yang disambut dengan antusias oleh ibu bayi itu.

"Saya permisi, Hokage-sama, Senju-sama." pamit perawat tersebut sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu pelan, meninggalkan dua keluarga tersebut yang tampak sedang bermain dengan si bayi.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Sore hari telah datang menghiasi desa Konoha, terlihat di jalan utama desa tengah berjalan dua orang berbeda gender, kedua orang tersebut sesekali menjawab beberapa sapaan penduduk yang ditujukan pada mereka. Ya, mereka adalah keluarga baru di desa Konoha. Keluarga yang menjadi harapan baru desa setelah mampu mengalahkan atau melumpuhkan Kyuubi yang mengamuk. Merekalah Senju Naruto dan Senju Ino.

Mereka berdua nampak berjalan santai dengan beberapa bungkus belanjaan yang menandakan mereka baru selesai berbelanja dan sekarang tengah berjalan menuju akademi ninja Konoha.

Tapi, sesuatu sepertinya tampak mengganggu Ino. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang tak bersahabat, semua itu karena pembicaraannya dengan sang suami.

"Ayolah, Ino. Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Itu pun aku lakukan agar dirimu tidak terlalu sedih." itulah kata yang selalu Naruto ucapkan setelah mereka mulai membahas tentang kebohongan Naruto yang menutup-nutupi bahwa dirinya yang selama enam tahun bersama Ino hanyalah sebuah bunshin. Namun, hal itu tak ditanggapi oleh Ino. Wanita itu terus berjalan dengan diam bahkan sesekali berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto walau akhirnya kembali dikejar oleh lelaki tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan mulai memikirkan cara agar Ino dapat memaafkannya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu? Apapun itu." ucap Naruto yang telah menyerah berkata maaf dan langsung mendapat respon dari wanita yang kini mengalihkan pandangan dan menatapnya.

"Apapun?" tanyanya seolah meyakinkan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Ya, asalkan kau mau memaafkanku!" Ino menyeringai yang membuat Naruto entah mengapa menjadi merinding, baru kali ini ia melihat Ino menyeringai seperti itu, batinnya.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku akan memintanya nanti malam. Sekarang ayo kita harus menjemput Riuuka-kun di akademi!" balas Ino yang langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya, tak dihiraukannya tubuh Naruto yang tidak bisa berhenti merinding dan pandangan heran dari penduduk desa melihat Naruto yang diseret.

Tepat sesampainya mereka di akademi telihat anak-anak yang menjadi murid telah berhamburan keluar dari gerbang akademi, dan salah satunya adalah seorang bocah pirang yang tampak berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana pendek yang dikenakannya (pakaiannya sama kayak Sasuke waktu masih di akademi kecuali lambang Uchiha dipunggungnya hilang diganti simbol Senju dikedua kerah bajunya).

"Kaa-san, Tou-san." sapa Riuuka setelah sampai didepan kedua orang tuanya.

"Riuuka-kun, bagaimana harimu di akademi?" tanya Ino sambil melangkah pulang dengan kedua lelaki berbeda usia yang mengapitnya.

"Seperti biasa, Kaa-san. Teriakan siswi perempuan, tatapan iri siswa laki-laki, dan lainnya." Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban anaknya apalagi dengan nada malasnya yang seperti mengingatkannya akan teman setimnya dulu, sementara Ino hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan kecil begitu mengingat dirinya dulu saat masih di akademi.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalan menuju apartemen mereka walau apartemen tersebut merupakan pemberian dari penduduk desa sebagai rasa terima kasih atas sajanya mengalahkan Kyuubi. Disepanjang jalan dihabiskan dengan canda dan tawa dari keluarga tersebut membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti terkagum dengan keharmonisan keluarga tersebut.

**W**

**w**

**w**

#Malam hari#

Sunyinya malam hari di desa Konoha, hembusan angin malam yang menerpa kulit tak mereka hiraukan. Kedua ayah dan anak itu tampak serius, atau lebih tepatnya sang anak tampak serius menciptakan sebuah jutsu di telapak tangan kanannya sedangkan sang ayah terus memberi arah serta semangat kepadanya.

Belasa bahkan puluhan kali bocah berusia lima tahun itu menciptakan sebuah gumpalan chakra di telapak tangannya, dan belasan kali pula gumpalan chakra tersebut meledak dan menghilang.

"Ayolah, Riuuka. Kau harus memfokuskan titik chakranya di tengah-tengah telapak tanganmu dan memadatkannya secara perlahan-lahan!" Naruto tak lagi mampu menahan senyumnya disaat ia lagi dan lagi menerangkan pada anaknya bagaimana menciptakan jutsu 'Rasengan', sebuah jutsu warisan ayahnya dulu yang tak lagi dapat digunakan olehnya akibat chakra elemennya telah tertukar.

Berbekal gulungan jutsu sang kakek dan arahan dari ayahnya, Riuuka dengan semangatnya terus mencoba membuat sebuah rasengan di telapak tangan kanannya walau terus meledak dan sedikit melukai tangannya.

"Susah, Tou-san." rengek Riuuka membalas perkataan ayahnya yang tadi. Mendengar rengekan Riuuka lagi-lagi Naruto tak dapat menahan agar tidak tersenyum, mungkin inilah kebahagiaan seorang ayah saat mengajarkan anaknya, batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, satu kali lagi tapi kamu harus benar-benar berkonsentrasi. Setelahnya kita pulang! Kaa-sanmu mungkin sudah menunggu kita di rumah." balas Naruto.

Dan dengan penuh tekad Riuuka kembali mengalirkan chakranya ke telapak tangan kanannya dan terciptalah sebuah bola chakra yang perputarannya masih terlihat kacau, Riuuka terus mempertahankan pengalirnya chakranya dan mulai memadatkan rasengan yang dibuatnya tersebut. Namun...

Bumm

Sekali lagi, rasengan tersebut meledak membuat Riuuka terjatuh kebelakang. "arkk... It-ittai." Riuuka terduduk dengan tangan kiri yang mengelus pantatnya. Melihat Riuuka yang tengah mengeluh sakit membuat Naruto tanpa sadar terkikik geli, ia jadi teringat dirinya sendiri saat baru pertama kali berlatih dengan gurunya 'sang Sennin legendaris' Jiraiya.

"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan besok malam! Sekarang kita harus pulang dan istirahat, ayo berdiri!" ucap Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Riuuka berdiri yang dengan helaan nafas Riuuka menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakangnya guna membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"Ayo!" balas Riuuka dan mulai berjalan dengan tetap menggandeng tangan ayahnya meninggalkan tempat latihan yang sengaja dibuat oleh Naruto. Ya, aktifitas malam hari mereka yang tidak diketahui oleh seorang pun kecuali mereka bertiga, Naruto, Riuuka, dan Ino.

**W**

**w**

**w**

#Beberapa minggu kemudian#

Pagi yang cerah menyambut semua pasang mata yang terbangun oleh terpaan sinar sang raja. Semua penduduk di desa Konoha mulai bangun satu persatu hingga seuruhnya terbangun tepat saat matahari sudah akan meninggi.

Sebagian penduduk tampak berjalan di jalanan desa, sama seperti yang dilakukan pasangan suami istri itu. Suami istri yang dikenal penduduk sebagai keluarga Senju terakhir. Merekalah Naruto dan Ino, mereka tampak berjalan menuju kantor Hokage.

Sejujurnya, Naruto sendiri agak malas harus bangun pagi-pagi. Ya, karena aktivitasnya semalam bersama sang istri yang membuatnya senang sekaligus lelah. Siapa sangka bahwa permintaan istrinya seminggu yang lalu adalah... Ya, kau tahulah.

Dan disinilah ia berada, berdiri di depan gerbang kantor Hokage bersama sang istri yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Ohayou, Senju-sama, Senju-hime." sapa dua orang penjaga yang berpangkat Chuunin.

"Ohayou." jawab Ino sementara Naruto hanya bergumam. Setelah mengisi daftar pengunjung yang diajukan oleh salah satu penjaga tersebut Naruto dan istrinya segera masuk kedalam gedung.

*Ruang Hokage*

Sementara di ruang Hokage yang menjadi tempat tujuan kedua suami istri Senju tadi telah berdiri tiga orang dihadapan seorang lelaki yang menjadi pemimpin desa, sedangkan di sofa tamu tampak sang mantan Hokage tengah duduk dengan tenang.

"Dimana orang yang kau sebut dari klan Senju itu, Minato?" tanya satu-satunya wanita di ruangan tersebut yang nampak kesal akibat menunggu.

"Tenanglah, Tsunade-hime. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang." jawab pria pirang yang tadi dipanggil 'Minato', dan entah sebuah kebetulan atau keajaiban. Karena setelah itu pintu ruangan diketuk.

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka begitu Minato memberi perintah, di depan pintu berdiri tiga orang salah satu dari mereka adalah pria bersurai pirang yang identik dengan sang Yondaime.

"Hokage-sama, Senju Naruto dan Senju Ino telah datang." ucap sang sekretaris yang berdiri paling depan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali." sekretaris tadi sedikit membungkuk sebelum akhirnya keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut nampak bingung menatap kedua pasangan yang masih mematung di depan pintu yang telah tertutup kembali, beberapa saat kemudian semua tersadar begitu melihat Tsunade mendekat kepada Naruto dan mencondongkan badannya menatap Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang Senju?" tanyanya membuat Naruto dan Ino sedikit menegang, dengan cepat otak Naruto segera bekerja mencari jawaban yang tepat. Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya ia mendapat sebuah alasan yang dirasanya cukup ampuh.

"Tsunade, apakah kamu tidak percaya dengan cerita Minato dan Hiruzen-Sensei. Dia itu memiliki kekkai genkai yang dimiliki oleh Shodaime Hokage yang bahkan tidak dimiliki oleh Senju yang lain." jawab rekan Tsunade yang bernama Jiraiya.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, Jiraiya." balas Tsunade tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto yang kini telah menundukkan kepalanya. Baru saja Jiraiya ingin membalas tapi diurungkan ketika Naruto membuka suara.

"Aku tidak tahu." sontak semua mata tertuju ke arah Naruto, bahkan Ino yang telah mengenal lama suaminya tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jiraiya, mantan rekan setim Tsunade yang memiliki rambut putih panjang dan berantakan. Semuanya terdiam sebentar menunggu, sampai suara Naruto kembali terdengar.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kaa-sanku seorang Uzumaki dan ia tak pernah memberitahukan kepadaku tentang siapa Tou-sanku. Sejak kecil aku terus mencari tentang siapa Tou-sanku, tapi hal itu tak pernah berhasil. Hingga aku bisa mengeluarkan elemen mokuton untuk pertama kali, sejak saat itu aku mulai berpikir mungkin aku seorang Senju. Karena menurut buku sejarah didesaku yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama denganku hanyalah Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju." Naruto berhenti berkata untuk mengambil oksigen disaat ia merasa sesak pada paru-parunya, sedangkan yang lain masih serius memandang pria itu dan dengan setia mendengar ceritanya.

"Keesokkan harinya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Kaa-san, tapi ia tidak menjawab. Hingga pada saat ajalnya datang barulah ia bercerita tentang semuanya. Tentang..." kembali ucapan Naruto terputus, namun bukan karena Naruto melainkan karena Tsunade yang tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya sembari terisak lemah.

"Cu-cukup... Cukup... Hiks... Aku... Tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi... Hiks... Aku sudah percaya padamu... Hiks..." ucap Tsunade sambil tetap memeluk Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki tersebut. Semuanya tampak sedih kecuali dua orang, Ino dan Orochimaru, rekan setim Tsunade selain Jiraiya. Kalau Ino tidak sedih karena terheran-heran dan sedikit terkagum-kagum dengan sendiwara yang dilakukan oleh suaminya itu, sementara Orochimaru juga heran, tapi bukan heran karena kagum melainkan heran karena ia tidak mengetahui tentang masalah ini. Apa yang telah ia lewatkan, pikir Orochimaru kepada dirinya sendiri.

#Beberapa menit kemudian#

Masih diruangan yang sama, terlihat enam orang yang masih setia berada disana. Namun, saat ini suasana yang memenuhi ruangan tampak berbeda dari yang tadi. Kalau tadi suasananya masih tenang cenderung menegangkan, tapi sekarang berubah menjadi suram.

Tsunade yang tangisannya belum mereda dan sekarang tengah ditenangkan oleh Senseinya, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dan yang lainnya masih diam dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Suasana hening yang dari tadi mendera tak dapat dirubah, tidak ada yang sanggup meredakan kesunyian yang melanda mereka setelah mendengar kelanjutan kisah Naruto yang tentu saja ia karang sedemikian rupa, termasuk pertemuan dengan sang istri tercinta dan anaknya, Riuuka Senju.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Sepulangnya dari kantor Hokage, Naruto dan istrinya Ino nampak sedang berjalan-jalan sembari menautkan jari jemari mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja hal tersebut menjadi tontonan warga desa begitu melihat pahlawan mereka tengah berjalan dengan istrinya dalam suasana yang romantis.

"Ne, Naruto. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" ujar Ino memulai permbicaraan mereka. Naruto mengangguk menjawab permintaan istrinya.

"Dari mana kau mendapat cerita tentang sepupu Tsunade Baa-san yang menghilang?"

"Oh, itu. Aku mendapatkannya dari ingatan bhunsinku yang sebelum dilantik menjadi Senju Baa-chan pernah bercerita tentang sepupunya yang menghilang karena ibunya dulu diusir oleh tetua klan Senju karena wanita itu tak jelas asal usulnya. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa usia sepupu Baa-chan itu sama denganku sekarang." jawab Naruto enteng. Berbeda dengan Ino yang saat ini memasang wajah tak percaya dan kemudian berteriak keras.

"APAA..."

**W**

**W**

**W**

**TBC**

**Mungkin cukup untuk chap ini, di chap selanjutnya akan menampilkan Riuuka yang telah menjadi seorang Genin. Bagaimanakah kisahnya dan siapakah rekan serta Jounin pembimbing Riuuka? Makanya tunggu aja kelanjutannya, update biasa hari jum'at atau kalo lagi kebelet waktu malamnya, malam jum'at.**

**Sekian yang dapat saya sampaikan, kurang dan lebihnya saya minta maaf.**

**Wassalam...**

**Note: mohon maaf kepada author Kamikaze999 atas ketidak nyamanan anda karena menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Saya akan mengusahakan untuk tidak melakukannya lagi, sekali lagi mohon maaf.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**summary: Petualangan terbaru Naruto beserta keluarganya di dimensi shinobi yang sama tapi berbeda di saat bersamaan. Summary baru,, gak tahu bagus atau jeleknya.**

**Warning: ahh,, gak perlu dikasih tahu udah pada ngertikan!?...**

**A/N: Ucapan terima kasih kepada kk* yang sudah dengan suka rela menuntun saya. Buat kk Rizky dan kk rifqi nih, makasih ya sebenarnya ada alasan Naruto saya buat gak bisa pake rasengan, alasan itu adalah jutsu-jutsu yang ia kuasai telah berganti dengan jutsu-jutsu mokuton, semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Dan jika Naruto ingin ia harus kembali berlatih, tapi saya memutuskan untuk menuntun Naruto agar melatih Riuuka aja, dan Naruto gak akan lagi pake rasengan untuk menghormati pertukaran. Kalau salah maafkan saya, maklum otak saya hanya memikirkan hal itu sebagai alasan...**

**Dan khusus untuk fic selingan,, haha,,, makasih atas penilaian anda sekalian, berkat penilaian anda saya mendapat beberapa poin yang akan saya kembangkan dan tingkatkan di fic selanjutnya... Untuk kk yang pake **_**quest**_** di fic ****selingan****,, heh,, saya kemarin sengaja mengalah kk,, itu sih 10% kekuatan saya,, kalau saya mau Naruto udah saya kasih mampus diawal,, hahahaha...**

**W**

**W**

**W**

Dua tahun telah berlalu, kini Riuuka telah resmi menjadi Genin Konoha diusianya yang masuk 7 tahun. Awalnya ia hanya membutuhkan satu tahun di akademi, tapi karena kedua temannya yang menolak menjadi genin tahun lalu. Maka terjadilah, ia juga ikut-ikutan.

Selama dua tahun itu dimanfaat untuk melatih tubuh dan menyempurnakan jutsu hirashin warisan kakeknya. Berkat gulunggan-gulungan yang mereka bawa dari dunia mereka dan juga arahan dari ayahnya membuat Riuuka mampu menyempurnakan fuin hiraishin, ia kemudian menanamkannya disebelah mata kanannya. Hingga ia mampu menggunakan hiraishin selama tempat yang menjadi target perpindahannya masih berada dalam jarak pandangannya. Namun, semua jutsu pasti memiliki kelemahan, bukan begitu ? Ya, hal itu juga berpengaruh pada teknik hiraishin miliknya. Dan kelemahan itu adalah ia tidak bisa memindahkan sesuatu atau sebuah serangan ke tempat jauh, dengan kata lain tekniknya ini hanya mampu berpindah dengan melalui media penglihatan selebihnya tidak akan bisa.

Ia juga menguasai beberapa fuin yang terdapat di dalam gulungan kakeknya, tapi semua itu hanya diketahui oleh keluarganya saja. Tak ada orang luar yang mengetahui tentang kemampuannya, termasuk kedua sahabatnya, Itachi dan Shisui.

Tahun ini, mereka bertiga lulus dari akademi dan menjadi satu tim Genin. Dan saat ini mereka tengah menunggu Jounin pembimbing mereka di atap akademi.

Riuuka saat ini menggunakan kaos putih bergaris hijau seperti zebra, celana abu-abu pendek selutut dan sandal ninja berwarna merah. Sedangkan Itachi sedang memakai pakaian serba hitam mulai dari kaos hitam polos berlambang kipas Uchiha dipunggungnya sampai celana pendek selutut dan sepatu ninja yang berwarna sama. Sementara Shisui lebih menyukai kaos hitam sama seperti Itachi berlambang Uchiha dipunggungnya, tapi ia menggunakan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu. Tak ketinggalan sebuah pelindung kepala berlambang Konoha yang terikat di dahi mereka masing-masing, yang menandakan bahwa mereka merupakan shinobi baru desa Konohagakure.

Sudah satu jam mereka menunggu hingga membuat mereka bertiga nampak bosan. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan mereka, ketiganya memilih mencari kegiatan lain.

Misalnya Shisui yang berbaring menatap langit cerah sambil bergumam tak jelas, Itachi yang lebih memilih diam sambil melihat pemandangan desa, dan Riuuka yang sedang membaca buku tentang perjuangan shinobi tapi tak mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

Hingga sebuah chakra asing yang mendekat, dan benar saja beberapa detik berikutnya muncul sebuah kepulan asap didepan mereka.

"Apakah kalian tim Genin yang baru?" tanya sosok itu yang baru muncul dari balik kepulan asap tersebut, dan ketika asap putih tersebut menghilang nampaklah seorang pria berambut emo panjang sampai punggungnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian jaring-jaring berwarna hitam yang dibalut rompi khas Jounin Kohoha, sebuah celana hitam panjang dan sepasang sepatu hitam yang membalut kedua kakinya, tak lupa juga pelindung kepala berlambang daun.

Riuuka dan kedua rekannya segera berkumpul dan dengan kompaknya mereka bertiga mengangguk. Sang Jounin kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk duduk dan dirinya juga duduk di pembatas atap.

"Baik, untuk pertemuan pertama kita. Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari perkenalan dulu!?" ucap jounin itu yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan ketiga genin tersebut. "Baiklah, akan ku mulai dari diriku sendiri. Namaku Uchiha..." ketiga genin tersebut membulatkan mata mereka, apakah mereka salah dengar jounin mereka seorang Uchiha, batin mereka.

"... Hore." sambung sosok tersebut yang ternyata Hore Uchiha, sontak ketiga atau lebih tepatnya dua diantara ketiganya Genin kembali bertambah syok.

"EEHHH... Bu-bukankah Sen-sei...?" belum sempat Shisui menyelesaikan pertanyaannya sosok Hore tadi segera memotongnya.

"Kalian mengira aku sudah mati?" kedua Uchiha muda sontak mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan pria yang ternyata merupakan salah satu sosok pahlawan perang dunia yang sekaligus mantan rekan setim dari Yondaime Hokage, sang legenda yang sama seperti Uchiha Madara, yaitu Uchiha Hore. Sementara Riuuka yang memang tak tahu apa-apa hanya diam menyimak perbincangan ketiga orang di depannya.

"Hahaha... Kalian tahu apa yang dimiliki seorang Uchiha?" ketiganya mengangguk dan menjawab secara serentak.

"Sharingan."

Hore mengangguk, "Ya, seorang Uchiha memang mempunyai sepasang Sharingan, tapi hanya segelintir Uchiha yang memiliki..." Hore dengan sengaja menghentikan ucapannya dan secara tidak langsung ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan mengubah kedua iris hitamnya menjadi merah dengan corak shuriken yang membentuk huruf 'X' dengan sebuah lubang kecil ditengahnya yang memang mirip seperti shuriken.

Itachi, maupun Shihui hanya bisa memasang wajah penuh tanya. Tapi tidak dengan Riuuka yang memang telah mengetahui tentang bentuk selanjutnya dari Sharingan.

"Mangekyou?" gumam Riuuka tanpa sadar, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh ketiga orang yang berada didekatnya dan membuat si jounin menjadi sedikit curiga.

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Hore penuh kecurigaan, dan seakan kembali kedunia nyata Riuuka segera memikirkan alasannya.

"Ehh... A-aku... Aku diberitahu oleh ayahku, Senju Naruto." jawab Riuuka sambil menjaga agar suaranya terdengar biasa, dan berhasil. Wajah Senseinya kembali berubah biasa.

"Ohh, kau Riuuka Senju, bukan?" tanya Hore kembali dan dijawab anggukan oleh Riuuka. "Hm... Pantas saja kau begitu mirip dengannya." lanjut Hore membuat Riuuka kembali terkejut.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, aku sudah bertemu dengan ayahmu dan sekarang kami bisa dibilang telah berteman cukup baik." ucap Hore yang seakan mengerti arti dari keterkejutan Riuuka.

"Oke, kurasa itu saja yang harus kalian ketahui dari Jounin kalian ini. Selanjutnya adalah giliran kalian, sebutkan nama kegemaran dan cita-cita kalian! Dimulai dari Senju!" merasa dipanggil Riuuka segera bersiap, menarik nafas sesaat sebelum akhirnya memulai acara perkenalannya.

"Ha'i, Sensei. Nama saya Senju Riuuka, kegemaran saya adalah berkumpul bersama keluarga saya dan cita-cita saya yaitu membahagiakan keluarga dan membuat mereka bangga dengan saya." ujar Riuuka dengan semangat namun masih tetap tenang, sedangkan Jounin Hore hanya mengangguk sebagai respon dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Shisui.

"Nama saya Uchiha Shisui, kegemaran yaitu berlatih dan cita-cita saya adalah menjaga kedamaian desa Konoha."

"Ohh... Cukup mengesankan bagi seorang Uchiha. Baiklah yang terakhir!" balas Hore sambil memandang Itachi.

"Hn, nama saya Uchiha Itachi. Kegemaran berlatih dan bertambah kuat, cita-cita sama seperti Shisui yaitu menjaga desa dari serangan luar maupun dalam."

"Baiklah, aku rasa pertemuan pertama kita cukup sampai disini. Besok kalian harus datang ke training ground sebelah selatan desa, aku akan menguji kemampuan kalian disana. Ada pertanyaan?" Shisui mengangkat tangannya tanda ingin bertanya dan dipersilahkan oleh sang guru.

"Bukankah kami sudah mendapat ujian di akademi, Sensei?"

"Hal itu tidak menjamin kalian sudah pantas menjadi seorang shinobi, oleh karena itu setiap Jounin pembimbing harus menguji setiap anak didiknya yang baru lulus dari akademi." ketiga Genin baru tersebut hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan sang guru tanda bahwa mereka sudah mengerti.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi kalian boleh pulang!" setelah mengatakan hal itu sang Jounin langsung menghilang menggunakan kepulan asap, dan tak lama setelahnya tiga sekawan itu juga pergi dari atap akademi dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**W**

**w**

**w**

*Kediaman Senju*

Dua tahun sudah Naruto beserta keluarganya tinggal bersama salah satu legenda Sennin Konoha, Tsunade Senju. Karena dianggap keluarga oleh Tsunade, ia lebih memilih tinggal di Konoha bersama Naruto dan Ino. Oleh sebab itu Naruto membuat sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dari teknik mokutonnya dengan sebuah gerbang berlambang Senju sebagai gerbang masuknya.

Rumah berukuran cukup besar itu sekarang dijaga oleh dua orang shinobi berpangkat Chuunin, atas rekomendasi dari Hokage yang memerintahkan agar rumah tersebut dijaga supaya tidak ada penyusup yang masuk dan mencelakai anggota terakhir klan Senju.

Dan saat ini, Naruto sang kepala keluarga tengah berbincang dengan kedua Chuunin yang menjaga gerbang rumahnya. Ya, supaya lebih akrab dengan keduanya yang diketahui bernama Rikimaru dan Tasume.

"Ne, Rikimaru, Tasume. Bagaimana kalau kalian ambil cuti saja? Lumayan untuk mengurangi rasa bosan kalian yang tiap hari menjaga gerbang." ucap Naruto kepada dua Chuunin tersebut.

"Tapi, Naruto-sama. Bagaimana dengan Hokage-sama, bila beliau mengetahuinya kami pasti dihukum!?" jawab pemuda berambut coklat dengan sebuah luka miring di pipi kanannya yang menggunaka rompi Chuunin standar dan celana hitam panjang bernama Tasume.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku akan membuat mokubunshin dan henge agar kalian tidak mendapat hukuman. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lagi yang kali ini dijawab oleh Rikimaru.

"Tapi, Senju-sama. Tetap saja wajah kami diketahui oleh beberapa shinobi Konoha, kalau mereka mengenal kami dan melaporkan kami bagaimana?" tanya balik Rikimaru, pemuda berambut abu-abu gelap dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan dan mengenakan seragam sama seperti rekannya itu.

"Hal itu cukup mudah, kalian tinggal menggunakan henge saat keluar rumah dan kembali ke wujud semula saat berada didalam rumah." jawab Naruto dengan tangan kiri memegang pinggul.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusan anda. Arigatou, telah mengijinkan kami beristirahat." ucap Rikimaru yang kemudian membungkuk dan diikuti oleh rekannya, Tasume.

Keduanya kemudian menghilang dengan shunshin meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang membuat segel tangan, dan tak lama setelahnya keluar dua buah patung kayu dipunggung Naruto yang langsung melesat dan mendarat didepan si pemanggil.

Mengerti akan alasan mereka dipanggil kedua mokubunshin tersebut merapal segel tangan dan langsung berubah menggunakan henge menjadi dua Chuunin yang tadi disuruh pulang oleh Naruto.

'Kasihan juga bila mereka terus menjaga gerbang.' ucap Naruto dalam hati yang kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Berselang beberapa menit Riuuka pulang dan ia merasa sedikit heran melihat dua Chuunin yang menjaga gerbang rumahnya. Tapi ia langsung masuk tak menghiraukan kedua Chuunin tersebut.

"Tadaima." ucap Riuuka begitu masuk kedalam rumah, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar jawaban di dapur dan ruang tengah.

"Okaeri."

"Riuuka, sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu!" ujar seseorang yang baru keluar dari dapur, lengkap dengan apron dan sendok sayur digenggamannya.

"Ha'i, Kaa-san." tanpa diperintah untuk yang kedua kalinya Riuuka langsung berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada.

Sementara sang nyonya Senju kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan kegiatan masak memasaknya dengan kakak sepupu atau begitulah pendapat orang lain. Berbeda dengan kedua nyonya Senju, Ino dan Tsunade, berbeda pula dengan Naruto. Sang kepala keluarga itu tampak serius membaca sebuah laporan yang berada ditangan kanannya.

Laporan itu didapatnya dari seorang ANBU yang memang ditugaskan untuk memberikan sebuah informasi kepada semua ketua klan di Konoha. Laporan tersebut adalah berita tentang permintaan dari desa tetangga yang tengah berada dalam situasi perang, lebih tepatnya permintaan dari pasukan rebellion yang menentang perintah Mizukage mereka dan membuat perang saudara terjadi.

Hal itulah yang membuat laporan tersebut kini dipegang olehnya dan semua ketua klan lainnya, masalah untuk menentukan apakah mereka akan menerima permintaan tersebut atau justru menolaknya karena keadaan Konoha yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan.

Saking seriusnya berpikir hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa putranya telah duduk di depannya dengan pakaian yang telah terganti yaitu sebuah baju santai dengan celana pendek berwarna coklat. Naruto yang masih melamun akhirnya tersadar begitu mendengar suara Tsunade yang memberitahukan bahwa makanan untuk makan malam sebentar lagi akan siap, dan begitu ia melihat putranya itu membuat sebuah ide muncul di otak jeniusnya.

"Riuuka, bagaimana dengan tim Geninmu?" tanya Naruto untuk sekedar basa-basi. Riuuka yang mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya segera menoleh dan menjawab.

"Rekan setimku cukup menarik, Itachi dan Shisui sudah bisa diajak kerja sama..." Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan anaknya itu, setidaknya Riuuka telah mendapatkan dua orang yang bisa dibilang sahabat. "Tapi, yang membuatku bingung adalah Sensei pembimbingku. Apakah Tou-san mengenal Jounin bernama Uchiha Hore?" sambung Riuuka.

"Hm... Memang ayah mengenalnya, walau belum lama. Memangnya ada apa dengan Senseimu?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Aku hanya heran saja, siapa dia sebenarnya? Maksudku dia tidak ada di dalam buku sejarah Konoha, kedua temanku mengatakan bahwa dia merupakan salah satu pahlawan dan bahkan ia juga mantan rekan setim ojii-san. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak masuk ke dalam buku sejarah? Apakah buku sejarah di dimensi kita itu salah?" mendapat pertanyaan yang memang benar adanya itu membuat Naruto kembali berpikir. Di Konoha atau di dimensinya sejarah tentang Uchiha Hore itu tidak ada, tapi kenapa disini ada?.

"Hm... Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama dia memang berasal dari di dimensi ini saja, dan yang kedua semua informasi tentang dirinya hilang hingga tidak ada dalam sejarah. Bukankah informasi tentangnya tak ditemukan setelah dicari? Bahkan sejarah keluarga Uchiha." Riuuka mengangguk membenarkan jawaban ayahnya.

"Ya, itu memang mungkin terjadi." jawab Riuuka membuat keduanya kembali terdiam, "Tapi, Tou-san. Ada juga yang membuatku heran padanya?" lanjut Riuuka.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya seperti orang lain, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan olehnya supaya aku tidak dapat membaca pikirannya. Apa Tou-san memberitahukan tentang kemampanku padanya?" tanya Riuuka sambil mencondongkan tubuh bagian atasnya mendekat ke Naruto.

"Hm, tidak. Mana mungkin Tou-san akan memberitahukannya." Jawab Naruto yang kemudian mengambil posisi berpikir, begitu pula dengan Riuuka.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, makan malam sudah siap. Ayo makan!" sebuah suara memecah pikiran ayah dan anak itu, membuat keduanya menoleh guna melihat siapa yang telah mengintrupsi mereka.

"Ahh, Ino. Baiklah, ayo kita makan!" balas Naruto yang kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kearah wanita yang telah mengintrupsinya tadi, diikuti oleh Riuuka yang berjalan di belakangnya.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Keesokan harinya sesuai dengan perjanjian kemarin Riuuka, Itachi, dan Shisui telah berada di training ground yang akan menjadi tempat tes mereka diselenggarakan. Matahari telah agak meninggi membuat tiga sekawan yang tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sedikit kepanasan.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah Sensei mereka yang diiringi kepulan asap putih dan beberapa daun yang terbang. Jounin berambut emo panjang itu terlihat tersenyum walau begitu tipis, ia menatap ketiga Genin baru tersebut satu persatu sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?" tanya sang Jounin yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Hore dan dibalas anggukan dari ketiga calon muridnya.

"Baiklah, ujian kalian sangat mudah. Kalian cukup mengalahkanku atau setidaknya membuatku terpojok. Apabila kalian berhasil maka kalian akan lulus tes, tapi apabila kalian gagal..." dengan sengaja Hore menghentikan ucapannya untuk membuat efek menyeramkan di wajah ketiga muridnya. Namun, hal tersebut tak berhasil dikarenakan ketiganya telah dilatih untuk mengontrol emosi. Maklum saja, dua bocah Uchiha yang pasti memiliki tampang datar dan seorang bocah Senju yang dididik secara langsung oleh ayahnya, Naruto Senju Uzumaki.

Melihat ekspresi ketiga Genin tersebut sedikit membuat sang Jounin kesal, dan dengan malasnya ia menyambung kembali perkataannya yang tadi ia hentikan. "Hahh... Kalau kalian gagal dalam tes ini, kalian akan kembali ke akademi." ucapnya malas.

"Hn." jawab ketiganya serempak.

"Baiklah, tes kelayakan Genin Konoha... DIMULAI!" sesaat setelah perkataan tersebut ketiga Genin itu langsung menghilang menggunakan shunshin bermaksud menyembunyikan diri, tapi walaupun bersembunyi sang Jounin Hore masih dapat merasakan tekanan chakra mereka walau samar.

'Hm... Menarik, mereka dapat menekan chakra mereka sampai level terendah. Tapi... Senju Riuuka?' batin Hore tersenyum tapi senyuman tersebut segera luntur tak kala mengingat salah satu murid Geninnya.

Setelah berpikir sejenak ia kemudian dengan santainya berjalan guna mencari keberadaan murid-muridnya, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menggenggam sebuah kunai tajam di tangan kanannya.

Suyt

Suyt

Dua buah kunai melesat entah dari mana, namun berkat pengalamannya sang Jounin spesial itu mampu menahan bahkan mampu menghentikan laju kedua kunai tersebut dengan sangat mudah. Tak berhenti sampai disana, Hore yang telah mengetahui asal kunai tersebut kemudian ia melemparkan kunai yang berada di genggamannya sebagai serangan balasan.

Tap

Keluarlah sosok kecil Itachi yang juga menggenggam sebuah kunai di tangannya. Itachi pun berlari menuju sang Sensei bermaksud menyerang menggunakan taijutsu. Namun lagi-lagi dapat ditahan dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil, hal itu membuat Itachi mendecih tak suka kemudian melemparkan kunainya ke arah Hore.

Trank

"Hm... Cara pengalih perhatian yang bagus, Itachi." ucap Hore yang entah pada siapa karena sosok Itachi yang tadi dilawannya telah menghilang, ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Sementara Itachi yang baru saja menghadapi Jounin spesial itu kembali berkumpul bersama kedua rekan yang sekaligus sahabatnya. Mereka berkumpul di sebuah pohon yang mereka rasa aman untuk membuat strategi.

"Bagaimana, Itachi?" tanya Riuuka sesaat setela Itachi mendarat di depannya.

"Sesuai rumor, dia memang sangat kuat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendaratkan satu pukulan pun." jawab Itachi sembari menatap kedua temannya secara bergantian.

"Tidak Ada cara lain, kita harus menyerangnya dengan bekerja sama!" kini giliran Shisui yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan anggukan kedua rekannya yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau begini..." ujar Riuuka yang kemudian memberitahukan kepada kedua rekannya tentang buah pikirnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Riuuka kembali setelah memberitahukan idenya kepada Itachi dan Shisui.

"Patut dicoba!" jawab Sishui.

"Hn."

Ketiganya pun menghilang dengan shunshin dan bersembunyi guna mengamati Sensei mereka yang ternyata tengah berdiri santai. Tak ada gerakan yang berarti dari Hore hingga beberapa menit kemudian membuat ketiga Genin baru itu tampak bosan.

'Mungkin sekaranglah saatnya' batin Riuuka yang kemudian keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Suyt

Sebuah kunai melayang kearah Hore yang hanya dihindari dengan menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang membuat kunai tadi lewat begitu saja dihadapan kedua irisnya. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, dua kunai lain kembali melesat ke arah Hore membuatnya mengeluarkan sebuah kunai untuk menahan serangan tersebut.

Trankk

Trankk

Bunyi kedua kunai yang ditahan oleh Hore dan berakhir menancap di tanah. Hore kemudian melompat mundur dan segera memasang kuda-kuda khas bertarung. Tak lama setelahnya Itachi dan Shisui keluar dari persembunyian dan berdiri disamping Riuuka.

"Bagaimana, Sensei?" tanya Riuuka mengawali pembicaraan.

"Tidak buruk. Kalian bertiga sepertinya sudah saling mengenal, ya?" ucap Hore sekaligus bertanya, 'Mereka bertiga tak pantas menjadi Genin.' Lanjut Hore dalam hati tanpa menyadari bahwa Riuuka mendengar perkataan tersebut, sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Shisui singkat.

"Sebaiknya kita segera melanjutkan pertarungan ini, waktu kita tidak banyak!" kini giliran Itachi yang mengeluarkan suaranya dan dijawab anggukan oleh kedua rekannya.

Ketiga Genin tersebut kemudian melesat ketiga arah berbeda. Itachi ke arah kiri, Riuuka depan, dan Shisui kanan. Dengan cepat mereka membentuk segel tangan secara bersamaan dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya juga secara bersamaan.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu." **Ucap Itachi.

"**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu." **Ucap Shisui.

"**Futon: Daitoppa." **ucap Riuuka.

Ketiga jutsu itu melesat ke arah Hore yang tak bisa menghindar dan akhirnya menghilang ditelan oleh ketiga jutsu yang kemudian bersatu membentuk ledakan yang cukup besar.

Duarr

Asap mengepul tinggi, semua yang berada dalam jangkauan jutsu tersebut habis terbakar. Akibat kedua jutsu elemen api yang kemudian bersatu dengan jutsu elemen anging membuat jutsu kolaborasi tersebut membesar. Ketiga Genin yang menjadi pelaku utama tampak bersiaga menunggu serangan mereka mereda, dan ketika asap hitam hasil ledakan menghilang yang mereka lihat bukanlah yang mereka harapkan. Disana yang seharusnya berada adalah Sensei mereka ternyata hanya sebongkah kayu yang telah hancur akibat ledakan.

'Kawarimi, sejak kapan?' batin Itachi dan Shisui yang terkejut dengan tindakan cepat dari Sensei mereka, tapi berbeda dengan Riuuka yang memang telah menyadarinya dari awal.

Riuuka pun memutuskan untuk menghilang menggunakan shunshin dan muncul dibalik sebuah pohon tepat berada dihadapan seorang lelaki berpangkat Jounin. Sedangkan Jounin tersebut tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Riuuka yang diikuti dengan Itachi dan Shisui beberapa saat setelah Riuuka.

'Apa, bagaimana?' pikir Hore yang kemudian berakhir dengan senyum bangga setelah ia melihat ke arah asal ledakan yang ternyata disana terdapat Itachi dan Shisui yang berubah menjadi Riuuka dan kemudian menghilang menjadi kepulan asap putih.

"Baiklah, karena kalian telah berhasil memojokkanku… kalian bertiga LULUS." Ucapan Hore hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan penuh rasa bangga dari ketiga anak didiknya. "Baik, karena tesnya telah selasai kalian boleh pulang! Sementara aku akan melaporkan hasil tes kepada Hokage." Lanjut Hore yang setelahnya menghilang menggunakan shunshin.

"Yosh. Akhirnya, kita telah resmi menjadi Genin. Hahaha… selangkah lebih maju untuk menjadi ANBU." Teriak Shisui yang penuh dengan semangat, dan tak lama setelah itu disambut dengan tawa dari kedua sahabatnya, Riuuka dan Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus berlatih lebih giat lagi untuk meraih cita-cita kita yaitu melindungi Konoha!" balas Riuuka.

"Hm." Jawab kedua rekannya yang lain.

Mereka pun segera meninggalkan tempat ujian yang saat ini telah hancur akibat tes yang mereka jalani tadi.

**W**

**w**

**w**

*Kantor Hokage*

Sementara di ruangan Hokage telah berada empat sosok, dua pria dan dua wanita, dan kedua pria tersebut adalah Minato sendiri yang merupakan Hokage dan Naruto yang bersama sang istri, Ino. Dan sosok terakhir adalah Tsunade Senju.

Mereka berempat tampak sedang mengobrol ringan dan sesekali tertawa bersama saat ada hal yang menurut mereka lucu. Tapi, hal tersebut terputus saat sebuah kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul ditengah ruangan dan dari balik kepulan tersebut muncullah seorang Jounin yang telah mereka kenal.

"Hokage-sama." Sapa sosok Jounin bernama Hore Uchiha.

"ah, Hore. Bagaimana hasil tes yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minato. Untuk beberapa saat ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi sunyi.

"Sesuai dengan dugaan kita semua, mereka bertiga merupakan prodigy yang menurut saya tak pantas menyandang status Genin, terutama Riuuka Senju." Jawab Hore sambil menatap kepada Naruto, membuat Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup.

"Hahaha… sudahlah, bukankah hal itu bagus. Kita memiliki penerus yang akan menjaga Konoha." Semua menggangguk membenarkan ucapan Naruto, kecuali Hore yang hanya tersenyum sembari tetap memandang Naruto.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku, NARUTO!" Naruto kembali tertawa mendengar balasan dari Jounin berambut emo itu dan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan saja.

"Baiklah, Hokage-sama. Berhubung saya tidak lagi dibutuhkan, saya mohon diri!" ucap Hore kembali dan setelah melihat Minato mengangguk ia pun menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih.

Setelah kepergian Jounin itu ruangan Hokage pun berubah sunyi, semua tampak diam dan berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing bahkan Tsunade yang dari tadi ingin sekali bertanya, tapi diurungkannya akibat keraguan yang masih mendominasinya untuk bertanya. Sampai akhirnya keinginan Tsunade untuk bertanya mampu mengalahkan keraguannya.

"Emm… ano… maksud Hore tentang 'cerita' itu apa, Naruto?" semua pasang mata pun beralih menatap Tsunade yang tadi berbicara, dan Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas lelah sembar menjawab.

"Hahh… nanti aku jelaskan di rumah, Nee-san!"

Setelah jawaban tersebut ruangan itu kembali hening, Ino menatap sang suami yang sepertinya Nampak berpikir keras. Seperti bertengkar dengan batinnya sendiri. Sedangkan Minato tentu sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya yaitu bertarung dengan kertas dengan bersenjatakan sebuah ballpoint.

"ne, Minato-Nii. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, tidak enak mengganggu Minato-Nii bekerja." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Dan membuat Minato yang tadinya serius memandang kertas kerjanya berubah memandang pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ehh, kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Minato balik dan mendapat jawaban berupa garukan tengkuk dari Naruto.

"Hehe… gimana ya? Soalnya ada yang harus aku kerjakan, ya kan Ino?" jawab Naruto yang kemudian beralih memandang istrinya seolah meminta bantuan dan langsung dimengerti oleh sang istri.

"Ahh, iya. Aku lupa memasak makan siang, Riuuka pasti sudah menunggu dirumah." Ujar Ino yang membuat Minato hanya mampu mengambil nafas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang!"

Dengan berat hati Minato mengijinkan mereka pulang. Dan disinilah dirinya, sendiri diruangan yang menjadi impian para shinobi muda yang belum pernah merasakan susahnya menjadi seperti dirinya saat ini. Menghela nafas lelah, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Toh gak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain mencoret kertas dan gulungan di depannya itu, pikir Minato berusaha mencari poin positifnya.

**W**

**w**

**w**

*Kediaman Senju*

Seperti biasa, di depan gerbang utama masion Senju telah berjaga dua orang Chuunin. Setelah diberikan waktu istirahat oleh Naruto, walaupun sehari, kedua Chuunin yang bernama Rikimaru dan rekan sekaligus sahabatnya Tasume (untuk definisi tubuh dan penampilan bisa dibaca di atas!) nampak berjaga sekaligus bermain shogi untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Tak lama berselang, dari kejauhan tampak tiga orang yang merupakan anggota klan Senju. Ketiga orang tersebut berjalan dengan santainya dan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang guna menyapa kedua Chuunin yang sekarang tengah berdiri dan menunda permainan mereka.

"Kon'nichiwa, Rikimaru-kun, Tasume-kun." sapa Ino yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari suaminya dan ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kon'nichiwa, Naruto-sama, Ino-Hime, dan Tsunade-Hime." balas kedua Chuunin tersebut bersamaan.

Dan setelah menyapa Naruto dan kedua wanita dibelakangnya segera berjalan memasuki masion, dan lagi-lagi mereka disambut oleh seorang bocah pirang keturunan mereka.

"Tadaima, Riuuka-kun." ucap kedua wanita bersurai pirang pucat tersebut kepada sang bocah.

"Okaeri, Kaa-san, Ba-san." jawab Riuuka sembari tersenyum, namun segera hilang begitu melihat ke arah ayahnya.

"Abaikan dia, Riuuka! Ayo, lebih baik kita masuk!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan wanita muda itu langsung menyeret anaknya masuk kedalam diikuti oleh Tsunade dibelakangnya dan Naruto yang masih muram.

**W**

**w**

**w**

#Beberapa saat setelah makan malam#

Satu keluarga Senju itu kini telah berkumpul di ruang keluarga, Tsunade yang telah diberitahukan tentang 'cerita' yang dimaksud oleh Jounin Hore di kantor Hokage tadi tampak diam. Rasanya ia masih tak mempercayai semua yang Naruto ceritakan kepadanya, tapi tak ada alasan yang membuatnya tak mempercayai hal tersebut.

"Apa Nee-san tidak mempercayainya?" tanya Ino yang duduk disamping Tsunade dan berhadapan dengan suaminya yang duduk di sofa sebrang.

"Tidak, aku percaya. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayainya." jawab Tsunade sambil memandang Riuuka. "Aku tahu sekarang apa yang membuat kalian berdua pulang malam. Kau melatihnya setiap malam, Naruto?" lanjut Tsunade.

"Iya, itulah mengapa ia bisa menggunakan kage bhunsin dan membuat strategi." Naruto menjawab sembari tertawa kecil, dalam hati ia merasa lega karena tadi sore Riuuka menceritakan tentang tes yang dilakukannya bersama kedua teman Uchihanya itu. Tapi, ia masih berpikir tentang satu hal.

'Kemarin Riuuka mengatakan ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Hore, sedangkan saat tes ia bisa membaca pikirannya dengan jelas. Apa yang terjadi?' pikiran itulah yang masih mengganggunya hingga sekarang, mungkin ia akan menyelesaikan permasalahan ini nanti.

"Baiklah, Minna. Berhubung sekarang telah larut, sebaiknya kita tidur!" ucap Naruto sembari menatap semua anggota keluarganya secara bergantian dan berhenti saat ia melihat anaknya.

Setelah menjawab, satu persatu mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Dan tinggallah Riuuka dan Naruto diruangan itu.

"Jadi, apa Tou-san telah mengetahuinya?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tapi yang perkataan Naruto berikutnya berbeda dengan anggukannya tadi.

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang perkenalanmu kemarin dan tes yang timmu lakukan hari ini, Riuuka!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tadi, Naruto malah bertanya balik. Tapi, Riuuka hanya mengangguk patuh tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk menolak.

Ia mulai menceritakan proses perkenalan tim Geninnya dengan Jounin pembimbing, dan setelahnya ia kembali menceritakan kronologi dari tes yang dilakukannya tadi pagi. Hingga saat cerita selesai Naruto langsung menepuk kedua telapak tangannya sembari berucap.

"Itu dia, kau mungkin tidak bisa membaca pikirannya sebab ia mengaktifkan sharingan. Atau mungkin kemampuanmu itu mempunyai kelemahan seperti sharingan." Riuuka tertegun mendengar perkataan ayahnya, begitu cepat sang ayah menyelesaikan permasalahannya.

"Tapi, Tou-san. Apakah hanya lemah terhadap sharingan saja, apa byakugan tidak termasuk kelemahan kemampuanku ini?" tanya Riuuka kembali membuat Naruto berpikir.

"Itu mungkin saja. Oleh karena itu, kau sebaiknya waspada begitu berhadapan dengan pengguna doujutsu. Mungkin akibat pergerakan chakra yang melewati otak saat mengaktifkan doujutsulah yang menahan kemampuanmu untuk memasukinya." jawab Naruto yang kemudian berdiri diikuti oleh Riuuka, "Sekarang sebaiknya kamu tidur. Ingat, berhati-hatilah saat kamu berhadapan dengan pengguna doujutsu!" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Riuuka yang masih berpikir, dan tak lama kemudian Riuuka ikut meninggalkan ruang keluarga tersebut dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

**W**

**w**

**w**

**tbc**

**Itu dia,,, chap 5... Ahh capeknya mikirin mau dikasih apa buat kelemahan kemampuan membaca pikiran Riuuka itu,, sampai akhirnya pemikiran tentang doujutsu masuk kedalam otak saya...**

**Mengambil alasan 'karena chakra untuk mengaktifkan doujutsu harus melewati otak hingga membuat otak juga terselimuti chakra' ya, walau pun kurang yakin tapi ya sudahlah pakai aja...**

**Untuk itu,, kalau ada saran lain bisa kasih saya gak,,, mungkin bisa menjadi daya tambah kemampuan Riuuka...**

**Dan kalau masalah pairnya Riuuka,, aku telah menentukan gadis yang akan menjadi pairnya, tapi masih terlalu dini kalau kita membahasnya sekarang..**

**Dan untuk memberi gambarannya saya mau anda memilih,, pair Riuuka yang paling bagus apa seorang kunoichi atau non kunoichi... Itulah yang bisa anda sekalian pilih,, saya sih maunya yang non kunoichi,, soalnya kalo sesama ninja itu udah banyak dan terlalu mainstream..**

**Sekian,, sampai jumpa lagi...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Gak tahu lagi mau bikin summary apa,..**

**Warning: Pasti udah pada tahu, iya kan?**

**A/N: Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan...**

**W**

**w**

**w**

Pagi menjelang seperti biasanya di desa Konohagakure, beberapa penduduk telah menjalani aktivitas mereka. Seperti membuka kedai, pergi ke ladang, hingga ada yang hanya berjalan-jalan biasa untuk menikmati pagi.

Sama halnya dengan pria yang satu ini, dengan jubah putihnya yang berkibar ia berjalan santai sembari membalas sapaan beberapa penduduk. Pria pirang bermarga Senju itu nampak lesu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ayolah, siapa yang senang bila kau harus dibangunkan pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk berkumpul dengan para orang tua yang telah mendekati ajalnya? Tapi, apa mau dikata. Ia harus mematuhi segala apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka, walau tidak semua.

"Naruto..."

Sedang asik-asiknya melamun, tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah pikirannya. Ia edarkan pandangan demi melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dan saat ia menoleh sebuah rambut yang mirip seperti buah nanas menyambut penglihatannya.

Orang itu berjalan semakin mendekat saat ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu pria nanas tersebut.

"Tumben kau sendiri, Shikaku. Dimana Choza dan Inoichi?" rasa tidak enak muncul di hati Naruto kala memanggil mertuanya dengan nama kecilnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sementara Shikaku hanya menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Hahh... Mereka mungkin telah sampai ditempat pertemuan."

"Begitu? Sebaiknya kita lekas berangkat, tidak enak membuat 'orang tua' itu menunggu." Shikaku mengangguk dan paham siapa yang dimaksud 'orang tua' oleh pria Senju itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para tetua keriput.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Dan selama perjalanan berlangsung, keduanya nampak terlibat pembicaraan ringan. Seputar keluarga mungkin, atau tentang klan.

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka terhenti didepan sebuah gedung bersimbol api merah membara. Kedua Chuunin yang bertugas menjaga gerbang langsung mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk kedalam gedung. Dan pas sekali saat keduanya memasuki pintu, kedua iris berbeda warna itu disambut oleh banyak shinobi konoha yang berlalu lalang. Mulai dari Chuunin, hingga elit Jounin.

"Sepertinya rapat kali ini sangat penting." ujar Shikaku melihat shinobi-shinobi itu berjalan didepannya dan Naruto. Sedangkan si pirang hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli.

"Mungkin amat sangat penting hingga mampu membuat mereka sangat sibuk."

Setelahnya kedua laki-laki tersebut kembali berjalan dengan dipandu oleh seorang wanita bersurai coklat yang memang bertugas mengantar para ketua klan di Konoha ke ruang rapat dewan.

**W**

**w**

**w**

#Beberapa jam kemudian#

Satu persatu orang keluar dari ruangan rapat, dan Naruto sendiri keluar bersama seorang kakek yang pernah menjabat sebagai Hokage, dialah Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Saya tidak habis pikir, Hiruzen-sama." ucap Naruto sembari melangkah santai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa si tua bangka itu menolak hanya karena kekurangan informasi?" Hiruzen terkekeh mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Dia benar, Naruto-kun. Bila kita berjalan saat kita tidak mengetahui jalan, maka kita akan tersesat. Kau tahu artinya, bukan?" Naruto mengangguk karena mengerti makna ucapan tersebut. Ia kemudian pamit untuk pulang kerumahnya, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan beserta senyum ramah dari sang mantan Hokage tersebut.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Naruto mendapat beberapa sapaan dari penduduk selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Tapi selang beberapa saat setelah membalas salaman terakhir, semilir angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus menerpa wajah tampannya. Ia terdiam sesaat seakan tengah berkonsentrasi. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Tadaima..." ucap Naruto setibanya di depan pintu rumah, dibukanya pintu katu tersebut kemudian melangkah masuk.

"Okaeri." terdengar jawaban yang sepertinya berasal dari ruang tengah, tapi dihiraukan olehnya. Ia lebih memilih berjalan ke arah kamar melewati istri dan kakak perempuannya yang tengah berbincang di ruangan tersebut.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Naruto kembali berjalan mendekati lemari. Membuat sebuah segel tangan dan mendekatkan telapak tangan kirinya ke arah dinding lemari bagian dalam tepat ditengah.

Secara ajaib, sebuah pintu muncul dihadapan Naruto. Dimasukinya pintu tersebut dan berjalan menyusuri anak tangga yang entah mengantarnya kemana. Selama berjalan tidak ada yang terlihat selain dinding dan lilin yang menjadi penerangan di lorong kecil itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto tiba di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang dimana ditengah pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah simbol klan Senju dan dibawahnya simbol Uzumaki. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan hanya gelap yang menyambut penglihatan Naruto, tapi kegelapan ruangan yang terlihat cukup luas itu di terangi oleh beberapa batang lilin yang menyala disetiap sudutnya.

Melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan menghasilkan sebuah suara yang menggema di ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Dan tepat saat Naruto berdiri ditengah ruangan secara tiba-tiba beberapa bayangan bergerak cepat dari sudut-sudut ruangan gelap itu dan berdirilah lima sosok yang entah pria atau wanita. Kelima sosok tersebut mengenakan pakaian sama, yaitu baju hitam polos berlengan panjang yang dilapisi sebuah armor baja berwarna coklat yang kemudian dipadukan dengan celana panjang yang warnanya senada dengan armor yang mereka gunakan, tak lupa juga sepasang sepatu standar untuk shinobi dan topeng shinigami yang menutup seluruh bagian wajah mereka. Karena kesamaan merekalah Naruto membedakan kelimanya dari simbol yang berada di bagian kening topeng mereka.

Sosok pertama disebelah kanan Naruto bersimbol daun, lanjut ke sebelah kanan sosok pertama memakai topeng bersimbol huruf 'i', kemudian disebelahnya lagi bersimbol dua buah batu, kemudian sosok disebelahnya bersimbol garis-garis melengkung membentuk huruf 's' sebanyak empat buah, dan terakhir bersimbol huruf 'h' terbalik dan terdapat sebuah garis disamping atas sebelah kiri.

Kalau kalian bertanya siapa mereka? Pastilah kalian telah mengetahuinya saat melihat simbol ditopeng mereka. Ya, mereka merupakan perwakilan dari kelima desa besar yang berada di dunia shinobi ini. Dan dari mana Naruto mengumpulkan mereka? Itu adalah rahasia yang sangat dijaga, bahkan mereka sendiri tidak mengetahui rekan mereka sendiri. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah code name yang sesuai dengan simbol yang berada di topeng mereka, atau dengan kata lain mereka memanggil satu sama lain menggunakan nama desa tempat mereka berasal.

Kelima sosok bertopeng itu sedikit membungkuk ke arah Naruto dan kembali berdiri tegak tanpa bergerak seinci pun. Karena mereka merupakan lima orang yang sangat amat terlatih dalam berbagai bidang, baik itu bertarung atau pun dari segi emosi. Dan hal itu adalah hasil dari latihan yang amat sangat keras bahkan melebihi organisasi resmi seperti ANBU atau ROOT sekali pun, tapi tidak menggunakan cara penyeleksian karena Naruto sendiri yang mengamati mereka selama beberapa bulan.

"Apa yang kau bawa kemari, Iwa?" tanya Naruto memecahkan kesunyian tempat tersebut. Orang yang dipanggil pun nampak maju dua langkah dan kembali membungkuk kepada Naruto sebelum menjawab.

"Desa Iwagakure sedang dalam persiapan ingin membentuk aliansi dengan desa-desa kecil disekitarnya dan juga kembali memulai aliansi dengan desa Kumogakure untuk meratakan Kirigakure yang kini masih dilanda perang saudara, Naruto-sama."

Setelahnya sosok Iwa tersebut kembali mundur tak lupa membungkuk kembali kepada Naruto sebelum bergerak mundur dan berdiri sejajar dengan rekannya yang lain. Semua kembali sunyi, bukannya Naruto takut kalau shinobi yang berasal dari Kiri atau Kumo terpancing. Seperti yang dijelaskan tadi, mereka sangat terlatih. Jadi, urusan desa masing-masing adalah hal yang tak lagi ada dipikiran mereka, karena sekarang mereka telah digantikan oleh chibunshin masing-masing yang telah diberi Fuin khusus agar tidak terdeteksi oleh shinobi tipe sensor.

"Hanya itu?" Naruto kembali membuka suara, kelima sosok tersebut kemudian dengan serempak mengangguk.

"Baiklah, laporan dari Iwa telah kuterima awasi terus pergerakan desa Iwagakure. Selanjutnya, aku perintahkan Kiri untuk mencari tahu apa motiv dibalik perang saudara ini!" sosok Iwa dan Kiri mengangguk setelah mendengar perintah Naruto, "Dan Kumo, aku ingin data lengkap tentang rencana penyerangan aliansi kedua desa tersebut, mengerti!"

"Ha'i"

"Suna, kau kuminta untuk mengawasi jinchuuriki Ichibi dan tunggu perintah selanjutnya!" dan sosok Suna pun mengangguk disertai jawaban yang sama seperti sosok Kumo barusan. "Sementara Konoha, tetap waspada! Terutama pada organisasi gelap seperti ROOT."

"Karena semua telah mendapat perintah, kalian boleh bubar! Jangan lupa, bila tugas yang kuberikan telah kalian selesaikan segera mengirim pesan seperti biasa, apa kalian paham?"

"Ha'i" jawab kelima sosok yang berdiri dihadapan Naruto itu dengan serentak dan kemudian kembali melesat bagai bayangan sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Sementara Naruto yang masih berada ditempat itu cuma terdiam sambil memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil. Merasa tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia lantas segera beranjak dari ruangan gelap itu dan kembali menyusuri tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

**W**

**w**

**w**

#Seminggu kemudian#

**Naruto pov.**

Sudah seminggu sejak aku memberikan perintah kepada kelima anggota KOI KAGE yang aku didirikan tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, termasuk keluargaku kecuali istri tercinta, Ino Senju. Tapi, walaupun anggotanya hanya lima orang, jangan pernah remehkan kekuatan mereka. Karena kelima orang tersebut telah kuamati secara langsung dengan bantuan bunshin-bunshin kayu yang aku sebarkan untuk mengamati kelima desa besar itu. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa mereka telah kulatih secara ekstra disebuah hutan tanpa penghuni selama satu tahun dan diuji dengan bertahan hidup melawan bunshinku sendiri yang jumlahnya sepuluh kali lipat dari jumlah mereka, walau mendapat luka parah hingga hampir mati tapi mereka tetap menjalaninya. Dan berkat pelatihan itulah ketahanan tubuh mereka meningkat pesat, pelatihan simulasi perang yang diterapkan oleh Senju Naruto memang tak diperkirakan oleh mereka berlima sebelumnya. Hahaha...

Dan sekarang lima bulan setelah terbentuknya KOI KAGE, aku dengan penuh sikap layaknya seorang pemimpin mampu memandu dan menggiring mereka berlima dengan baik, dan dalam kepemimpinanku aku selalu menekankan agar kelima shinobi bayangan itu selalu bersikap netral dikala bertugas. Artinya mereka harus bias memisahkan permasalahan pribadi disaat menjalankan misi atau hanya sekedar hadir dalam pertemuan.

**Pov. End**

"Hahh…"

Memikirkan tentang semua hal itu membuat Naruto mendesah lelah, ia kembali ke alam nyata ketika samar-samar kakinya merasakan sebuah getaran ringan. Dengan wajah yang entah kapan berubah serius, si pirang kembali berjalan dengan sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mengabaikan jubah putihnya yang berkibar akibat pergerakannya dan semua pasang mata yang memandang heran ke arahnya.

Naruto tiba di kediaman pribadinya tepat setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ia menyapa kedua penjaga dengan cepat dan meninggalkan mereka dengan cepat pula. Kedua shinobi Chuuninyang menjadi penjaga gerbang kediaman Senju tersebut dibuat heran dengan tingkah sang pemilik rumah, tapi mereka memilih untuk mengabaikannya karena merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tadaima…"

Hening

Jelas saja, kakak perempuan yang menjadi keturunan klan Senju yang asli telah pergi berkelana tiga hari yang lalu. Alasan pergi membantu orang yang membutuhkan bantuan medis yang dimilikinya, ia pergi meninggalkan desa dan menyusul teman sesama sennin yang memang telah meninggalkan desa terlebih dulu karena tugasnya yang merupakan seorang mata-mata desa. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pikiran Naruto karena sapaannya tidak terjawab, melainkan karena istri yang biasa dirumah kini tak terlihat walau hanya sebatas batang hidung yang tak terlalu mancung itu.

"Hahh.. mungkin dia sedang keluar." Gumamnya yang kemudian memilih melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak.

Setelah mendinginkan tenggorokan yang terasa kering, Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan sang istri. Begitu masuk, ia telah melihat sang istri yang dikiranya tengah keluar kini sedang tertidur dalam damai. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah rupawan sang Senju kala melihat wajah polos istrinya yang tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya yang sama seperti ketika mereka masih berpacaran dulu.

Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Tangan kanannya bergerak guna membersihkan gangguan untuk menyaksikan secara sempurna wajah cantik milik wanitanya. Kulit lembut milik wanita bersurai pirang yang sama seperti dirinya walau agak sedikit lebih pucat itu langsung terasa saat telapak tangan kanannya telah bersentuhan dengan kulit pipi belahan jiwanya. Ia terus menggerakkan tangannya membelai pipi lembut Ino hingga tanpa sadar telah membangunkan wanita yang menjadi pemilik hatinya tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Ino membuka kelopak matanya dan sedikit mengerjap guna menetralisir cahaya yang memasuki retina matanya yang berwarna biru pudar, Ino mentautkan kedua alis matanya ketika melihat suami pirangnya tengah memandang lembut. Bukannya ia tak suka, malah ia sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini. Tapi, bukankah hal itu jarang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Suara bernada rendah yang hampir menyerupai bisikan itu sukses menyadarkan Naruto dari khayalannya. Ia tersenyum memandang Ino yang juga berbalik menatapnya, tapi dengan tatapan heran yang seolah bertanya.

"Tidak, maaf sudah membangunkanmu. Aku akan ke ruang pertemuan dulu! Oh ya, dimana Riuuka?" ucap Naruto sembari bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Dia sedang menjalani misi ke Yukigakure, katanya sih misi B-rank mengawal pemimpin desa itu untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan pemimpin desa disekitarnya." jawab Ino dan dapat dilihatnya bahwa sang suami hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Ino yang kini telah duduk di atas tempat tidur senan tiasa menatap punggung tegap si pirang cerah yang mulai menjauh.

Dan seperti sebelumnya, Naruto berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya dan membuka pintu lemari tersebut. Sedikit menyibakkan baju-baju yang tergantung di tempatnya hingga sebuah kanji muncul di penglihatannya.

**W**

**w**

**w**

Berjalan dalam keheningan, Naruto melewati susunan lilin yang seperti tak pernah padam. Ia berjalan dengan tenang sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah pintu, dibukanya pintu tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah ruangan luas tak terkira dengan lima sosok manusia bertopeng telah berdiri menunggu sang Uzumaki Senju. Merekalah KOI KAGE, para bayangan yang menjaga keseimbangan melalui bayangan mereka.

Kelima sosok KAGE itu tampak membungkuk ketika Naruto berdiri tepat di depan mereka. Dan setelahnya mereka kembali berdiri tegak menunggu pemimpinnya berbicara.

"Baik, kabar apa yang kalian bawa?" suara Naruto bergema di ruangan gelap tersebut, hening sesaat akibat menunggu siapa yang memulai. Tapi, tak ada yang berbicara membuat Naruto mau tidak mau kembali berucap.

"Kiri!?"

Dan sosok yang dipanggil pun melangkah maju, kembali membungkuk sebelum kemudian menjawab. "Menurut pengamatan saya, desa Kirigakure mengalami peningkatan dalam bidang kemiliteran. Semua anak yang telah mencapai usia lima tahun diharuskan masuk kedalam akademi shinobi atas perintah Yondaime Mizukage. Tapi, sebagian dari shinobi Kirigakure menentang keras perintah tersebut. Para pemberontak yang menamai diri mereka rebillion mulai melakukan penyerangan dan terjadilah perang saudara tersebut. Sekian, Naruto-sama." setelah menyampaikan laporannya KAGE Kiri kembali membungkuk dan mundur kembali ke barisan.

"Lantas alasan apa yang menjadi penyebab perintah Mizukage?" tanya Naruto kembali pada Kiri.

Sementara sosok yang ditanya kembali menjawab tanpa berjalan maju. "Alasan yang mendasari perintah tersebut belum diketahui karena Yondaime Mizukage tidak menjelaskan hal tersebut. Oleh karena itu, para pemberontak rebillion tidak menyetujui perintah Yondaime. Menyebabkan kedua belah pihak tersebut berselisih." Naruto mengangguk mendengar penuturan Kiri, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok yang berdiri di sebelah Kiri.

"Iwa!?"

Sama seperti sosok Kiri, orang bertopeng dengan lambang dua buah batu tampak berjalan beberapa langkah dan membungkuk. "Persiapan Iwagakure kini telah mencapai kesiapan 90%. Saat ini, beberapa shinobi Kumogakure telah terlihat terlihat di desa Iwagakure. Dan menurut pengamatan saya, para shinobi Kumogakure yang berada di desa Iwagakure tersebut diperintahkan oleh Raikage untuk menjadi jalan informasi antar kedua desa tersebut." dan dengan berakhirnya perkataan KAGE Iwa, sosok Iwa kembali mundur dan berdiri berdampingan dengan keempat rekannya yang lain.

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali memanggil Kumo yang laporannya hampir sama seperti Iwa. Yaitu shinobi Iwagakure juga terlihat di desa Kumogakure. Tetapi, terdapat sedikit perbedaan pada laporan KAGE Kumo. Salah satunya adalah aliansi kedua desa akan membagi kelompok menjadi dua, Raikage dan Tushikage akan memimpin dua kelompok tersebut secara langsung.

Informasi berikutnya yang sedikit banyak membuat Naruto terkejut datang dari desa Konohagakure, KAGE dengan code name Konoha itu menjelaskan bahwa ROOT juga akan memanfaatkan situasi di Kirigakure untuk menculik shinobi junior yang memiliki potensi tinggi. Dan yang terakhir adalah laporan KAGE Suna yang mengatakan bahwa Jinchuuriki bijuu berekor satu masih dalam kendali Sunagakure, artinya masih belum ada tanda-tanda bermasalah pada jinchuuriki tersebut. Memang apa yang diharapkan dari anak berumur 3 tahun?.

"Bagus, informasi yang kalian peroleh sangat menarik. Dengan informasi ini kita dapat mengambil langkah selanjutnya."

Semua diam, tak ada yang menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Karena mereka tahu, bahwa pemimpin mereka belum selesai bicara.

"Jadi, langkah apa yang akan kita ambil, Naruto-sama?" tanya KAGE Kiri saat melihat Naruto yang tak kunjung meneruskan ucapannya. Naruto sendiri yang tadinya tengah berpikir segera sadar akibat pertanyaan tersebut.

Sambil memasang pose berpikir Naruto menjawab, "Hmm... Untuk langkah selanjutnya akan kupikirkan nanti! Kita tidak boleh mengambil tindakan dengan gegabah. Karena bila kita salah sedikit saja, semua pasti hancur." jawab Naruto sembari menatap anggotanya satu persatu. "Dan yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengawasi situasi perang saudara tersebut. Kalian tetap melakukan perintah yang kuberikan sebelumnya, kecuali Suna. Aku ingin kau membantu Kiri dalam misinya mengawasi Kirigakure, kontak fisik diperbolehkan asalkan kalian berada dalam situasi tertentu! Apa kalian semua mengerti?" kelima KAGE mengangguk begitu Naruto bertanya.

"Baiklah, karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dijelaskan lagi, kalian boleh pergi! Ingat misi kalian ini sangat berbahaya, kalian harus selalu waspada. Mengerti?" kembali KAGE-KAGE tersebut mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan dalam hitungan detik kelima KAGE langsung berpencar dan menghilang dalam gelapnya ruangan tersebut.

**Tbc...**

**Yosh... Hanya itu yang bisa saya sajikan,, saya sedikit mengurangi jumlah word karena ingin membuat fic ini sedikit gaje,, hehe...**

**Untuk kedepannya mungkin akan sama jumlah wordnya,, atau mungkin bisa lebih...**

**Dan untuk kk junior,, makasih telah membantu saya membuat fic abal ini...**

**Oke itu aja yang mau saya sampaikan,, oh ya,, saya juga berterima kasih buat semua kk yang udah baca atau pun memberi masukan...**

**Sekali lagi,, terima kasih banyak...**


End file.
